Hero of the Night UNFINISHED
by drumbjo
Summary: ON HIATUS - AU - Sookie's spent the last ten years in a mental institution for being able to read minds. But one night she is rescued by two mysterious blonds. Is she ready for the outside world, will she be safe from harm?
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, so another new story. This is AU - so the world with vampires and telepaths, but the storyline is different._

_I want to say that I know there is a story with a similar scenario called Sookie, Interrupted, but I want to point out I haven't read it and Janofarc is aware I'm writing this. I think this story will go in a different direction, however._

_I hope you enjoy it - this first chapter is from Sookie's POV, though I will be writing from Eric's POV in the next one._

* * *

I was being escorted to solitary again. I always put up a fuss like everyone else did, but honestly, I preferred it, I loved the silence that came with it. The room they used for solitary confinement was in the old, disused wing of the hospital. It was cold and draughty, and the building creaked whenever the wind blew outside. Most of the others could only last a few days there before they begged to be released, to go back to the comfort of their own rooms. They promised that they wouldn't try and escape or badmouth the staff again, and in the most part it worked. I'd been threatened that I'd be there for a month the next time if I didn't behave myself, so naturally I went all out to be as abusive to the other patients and staff as possible. I knew one day I may push my luck too far and they'd have me attached to some machine frying by brain with electricity, but that was luckily outlawed in this state.

The two guards that were escorting me to solitary were two new ones and for some reason I couldn't read them as well as the others, their brains somehow fuzzy. It made me instantly prefer them to the others where I had to hear their thoughts of what they wanted to do to me. They were both large men – over six feet tall and well built – and I knew from the limited glimpses of their thoughts that they didn't find me as nutty as many of the others did. However they were both professional, and quietly led me through the building to the solitary wing.

"Sookie, you'll be all alone here you know that. He really meant it when when he said you'll be here for a month. No one other than the maids will come out here to bring you your food and drink."

He was talking in riddles, but I simply smiled up at Mr Herveaux as we walked up to the room I knew far too well and I was let in, the iron door closing tightly behind me. Others may have ran to the door, begging to be let loose, to be released, but I simply sat on the lumpy bed and sat back and relaxed. When Mr Herveaux and Mr Dawson were out of range I relaxed my mind and my walls came down around me. I could sense the faint hum of minds in the distance, but it was more like background static and I certainly couldn't pick up any individual thoughts. This is why I liked to be here, blocking out the thoughts was a constant struggle that drained my energy. It was something I'd taught myself to do over the years, and I simply imagined a wall around my mind which blocked everything out.

Most of the psychiatrists and psychologists that I'd seen feared me. I think that they suspected my 'disability' was genuine as I'd been tested on many, many times. One of the first psychiatrists who believed me had previously worked in the intelligence forces before going into private work, and he'd recognised my ability and wanted to use for 'the greater good.' I'd only been fifteen years old at the time and it was before I was committed to the institution, but he enthusiastically spoke to my family about what good I could do. He was the only one that believed I was genuinely telepathic. Needless to say he didn't last much longer. I heard from my Gran's mind that he had committed suicide, that he'd apparently shot himself in the head and was found by his wife who was devastated. He'd apparently left a note saying that he'd been having an affair and the guilt was too much for him to bear. His wife committed suicide not long afterwards. The guilt from that nearly destroyed me, and I knew I was to blame. After that I never fully let on that I could genuinely read minds, only ever participated in their tests every now and again to keep things interesting. My dad and step-mother had me committed as soon as my sixteenth birthday arrived.

My dad was a high-powered business man and had his fingers in many business pies around the Shreveport area. He was well respected but feared within the business community and people learned the hard way not to mess around with him. He'd tried to keep my 'insanity' quiet, and I believe he never truly let on that he had a daughter as well. I'd been home schooled since I was seven years old and was very rarely allowed out in public. I felt like the mad Bertha from _Jane Eyre_ at times, and read _Wide Sargasso Sea_ on many an occasion.

My mother had died in child birth having me, and as a child I always felt like my dad had blamed me for her death. I later found out from his thoughts that it was indeed the case. And then of course when he discovered that I could actually read his thoughts he totally freaked out, sending me to doctor after doctor to be tested and analysed. He remarried when I was five years old to a woman who had a son and a daughter roughly the same age as Jason and I. My brother was the golden boy, he was the spitting image of our dad and he was grooming Jason for a role within the business.

I got on well with my step-brother Sam, and like his mother I could never read him very well. His younger sister Selah was a complete bitch to me and I generally tried to avoid her as much as possible, something she seemed to agree with as well. The only person I had been close to was my dad's mum. My Gran was old and homely, and always had kind thoughts for me. As my dad wanted me out of the way he was happy for me to go and stay with my Gran as much as possible. I never discussed my telepathy with her, but I knew that she knew about and didn't think I was the freak that everyone else did. Dad also had a sister Linda who had her own daughter around my age, but Hadley too was a wild child and had disappeared around the same time that I was committed. My dad had made some comment about Hadley and I both having something very wrong with us, but as far as I was aware Hadley was not telepathic, just very troubled.

The day I was committed I'd been packed up into the car and bundled off in the direction of Shreveport. I was sat between Sam and Jason in the car, and it didn't take long for me to realise that something was very wrong. Gran hadn't seemed to know anything about it as she had been crying and begging her son not to lock me up, but Dad knew that I was bad for business and his rivals would use it against him if it was known. I was checked into the hospital under the name of Susannah Hale to further distance myself from the Stackhouse name, although everyone simply called me Sookie. I was fairly certain that my father was probably bribing the governor to keep me locked up, but I was completely powerless to do anything about it. Not that I hadn't tried, of course. On more than one occasion I had learned information about the various guards, nurses, and doctors that I tried to use against them, and I very nearly did get away with it once, only to be caught as I left the complex. That was the first time I was placed in solitary, and I relished the silence.

It was ten years ago that I was first committed, and I'd long since realised that I would be in here for life. My dad and family had promised me that they would come and see me, but they never did. For the first few months Gran wrote to me once a week, but that also stopped after a while. It was only a few weeks ago that I learned from one of the nurses that Adele Stackhouse had died of a stroke. I hoped that she had not suffered as I had loved that lady greatly.

I hated being in the institution. The fact was that many of the other women in my ward truly were crazy. I also got to hear the voices they heard in their heads, or the abusive thoughts they thought about themselves. Sure, I knew that they were only thoughts coming from some strange place in their subconscious, but they were never pleasant to hear. It was what made me strengthen my walls as best as I could so I could block them out.

Things had changed at the institution over the past month, the old governor being forced out and a new one replacing him. The new man was also my new psychiatrist and I took an instant dislike to him. I'd always been able to read the minds of my previous shrinks so I was always able to go along with whatever they wanted me to do or say as I just plucked it straight from their minds. However I could not read Dr Cataliades at all no matter how hard I tried. I somehow had the feeling that he believed my story that I could read minds, but he placed me on this strong medication that made me just sleep for hours if not days on end.

I also got a new room mate as my old one had been released. I'd never been a fan of the old one, Arlene, so I was relieved to see her go. She was a sex addict and had been married many many times. Some of the images that used to play through her head were truly pornographic, and I always had to work very hard to block them out.

My new room mate was Amelia Broadway. Her dad too had her committed, and like my dad was a powerful and wealthy businessman. She had been in a previous institution in New Orleans, but had been moved to this one as the security was tighter and she had escaped a few times. Amelia believed herself to be a witch, and this was tested but she always claimed she needed magical ingredients which the doctors would never give her.

I, of course, knew that she was telling the truth. She was a loud broadcaster and I had to increase my walls to stop her from shouting in my head. The day we met I was sat quietly on my bed reading _War and Peace_ for the second time when she was ushered in by Mr Dawson, who was on his second week in the job. She entered the room with crude thoughts of what she would like to do to Mr Dawson if she ever got him alone, and I couldn't help but laugh slightly at her inventiveness.

She dropped her bag on the bed and sat down. "Hi, I'm Amelia."

"Sookie," I said, simply.

"So what are you in this nut-house for then?"

"I'm a telepath" I said, honestly. Most people just assumed I was crazy when I said that.

"Cool. I'm a witch. Though they won't let me have any of my spells. I'm not naturally magical like a fairy or anything, but I am a witch nonetheless and I worked harded on it with my tutor Octavia in New Orleans. When my dad found out he locked me up saying I was crazy. And now, here I am."

I sat quietly for a few minutes while Amelia unpacked her belongings. I learned much about her from her thoughts, and knew that when she could she would be a powerful witch given the chance. I instantly decided I like her, and her story reflected my own,

Finally she turned back to me. "So, what am I thinking about?" She had a sudden flash of a thought of Mr Dawson pushing her up against a wall and having sex with her, before her thoughts switched to a purple unicorn in a technicolour meadow with a rainbow behind.

"Well, first you were having lewd thoughts of rough sex with Mr Dawson, but then you thought of a purple horse with a rainbow behind in some garishly coloured meadow."

She looked stunned for a moment and then laughed. "Wow, you really are telepathic. I've never met anyone like you before, a few psychics but no telepaths. Are you psychic as well?"

"If only, I might have got out of being in here if that was the case"

"Good point."

We laughed and chatted and got to know each other over the next week. My sessions with the new psychiatrist were increasingly difficult, and the drugs I was on meant that I spent a lot of time asleep. But in general that had been one of the most enjoyable weeks.

But then something unusual happened. Amelia and Tray, as I had since learned from Amelia's mind, had been getting it on together all week since she'd arrived, and I had seen the proof in her thoughts. Amelia used to sometimes sneak out of our room for a secret rendezvous with him, and then one night when she came back she deliberately woke me.

"_Sookie, Sookie, don't say anything, just listen to me." _Amelia was shouting at me in her mind and I was stunned that she knew to talk to me in this way as it was something she had never done before. _"Tray told me tonight that you must try and get yourself in solitary. Don't ask me why, he wouldn't give me any other details, but you need to be alone out there."_

I looked at her for a moment as she begged me with her eyes to trust her. I simply nodded and then laid back on my bed wondering what they hell she was doing. I trusted her, however, and had always quite liked Mr Dawson as he was kinder to me then a lot of the other guards. I couldn't work out what the reason was that I should be alone out there, but I formulated a plan which involved being abusive to some other patients, using my abilities to make them more paranoid. It wasn't something I enjoyed doing, and the only times I'd done it before was by accident, but it usually did earn me a trip to solitary.

But this time I went all out, I used information on the staff, started telling deep dark secrets about the staff and it didn't take long for Nurse Ratched (as I called her) to authorise my trip to solitary. It seemed that Dr Cataliades agreed with her and that day I was escorted to solitary confinement for an extended stay. It seemed I had caused quite a stir and heard the thoughts of one of the other nurses saying that it would take some work to rebuild what I had broken in a few patients.

As I sat alone in the small room and peered out of the window with its iron bars I watched night fall and did feel a little guilty. I hoped that I would be able to apologise, but wondered why Amelia had told me that I needed to be here. I had tried to access Tray's thoughts as I was led here, but it had been Alcide that was holding me and his thoughts were a jumble and indistinguishable. I slept like a baby that night, not having to block out the dreams and nightmares of others which always drained me, and despite the cold I was happy to be in solitary.

The orderlies brought my food and drink by three times that day, and I sat and simply enjoyed the quiet. Later on that night I was woken by a sound outside the room. I could hear two male voices softly speaking, but I could not make out any thoughts. One brain pattern was similar to that of Mr Cataliades; I could tell that there was someone there but I could hear no distinguishable thoughts. The other was noticeable by the void, the absence of any thoughts or being.

Before I had time to wonder quite what was going on, the door flew backwards from its hinges and was discarded somewhere behind. I was incredibly scared and moved to the back of the bed in the far corner and wrapped the blankets tight around me. I had tightly shut my eyes as I cowered in the bed and prayed that whatever they were going to do to me would be swift. I had no idea exactly how the door was ripped from its frame, but I had a feeling that I didn't want to know. I also knew there was no point screaming as no one would be down this end of the hospital at this time of night, so I simply curled into a ball and waited.

"It's okay, Sookie. We're here to get you out of here. You can trust us."

I opened my eyes to see two blonde men stood in the room. The one in the front was the one who had spoken to me. He was tall and slim and beautiful. He looked to be around fifty years old and was dressed elegantly in a grey suit, his pale blonde hair tied in simple tail at the back. The other man was leaning in the place the door once stood and seemed to fill the same space. He was easily six foot five and broad shouldered. He exuded power and confidence to the point of arrogance, and his brilliant blue eyes were locked on mine. He looked to be in his twenties but somehow seemed much older, and he was causally dressed in jeans and tee-shirt with a black leather jacket over it. He was without doubt the most beautiful man I had ever seen in my life. I lowered my shields and tried again to read their thoughts, but neither man's mind told me anything about them. I realised that it was the beautiful man who was the void.

"How do you know who I am?" I eventually managed to ask.

"I have known about you a long time," the older man said again. "Lets just say that I am family. But now is not the time for introductions. Here, put these on."

He handed me warm clothes to put on, a jacket and some shoes and he turned to walk out of the room to give me some privacy. The other man seemed intent on not moving and watch me dress his eyes still fixed on me, but after an exchange between the two men they both left the room. I quickly changed, surprised that the clothes fir me perfectly and then hesitantly walked out of my cell, checking to make sure that there were no guards around.

"And how exactly are we going to get out of here?" I asked no one in particular. The security around the institution was tight, and many an inmate had been caught trying to leave the place. I had no idea how these two had just waltzed in here, and were now planning to leave with me.

"You'll see," he said cryptically. "Follow us."

I did just that and after a few more doors were removed by the larger man we were outside. All of a sudden I noticed that two mind patterns were approaching.

"Guards!" I hissed. "There are two guards coming."

The older man looked to the younger one who did not flinch, his face a complete blank. He looked over to the direction that the two guards were coming from and I recognised Mr Herveaux and Mr Dawson approaching. Both men stopped just in front of us and nodded towards the taller man respectfully saying "Sheriff," in unison, but they didn't seem to acknowledge the older man until he spoke to them.

"You will do as we discussed?"

"Yes, Prince." Tray said turning to him.

"Good. Sookie, I believe you know Tray Dawson and Alcide Herveaux?" I nodded. "They both work for the sheriff. Your disappearance will be covered up for now, and you will not be missed for some time. Right now, I must go."

"And how am I going to leave? I can hardly just walk out of here!"

"No, but you can fly out of here." The taller man had spoken for the first time, his voice was as smooth as velvet with a slight European sounding accent. His eyes were again locked on mine and I felt about two inches tall under the intensity of his gaze. I could feel him almost tapping at the edges of my mind as I gazed into his beautiful blue eyes, but I brushed off his assault on my mind as quickly as it had appeared. I couldn't help but notice a slight element of surprise on his handsome face, but he was an indistinguishable mask again in milliseconds.

"What, and you can fly I suppose!" My voice was heavy with sarcasm and humour.

"Yes. Unless you want to stay here of course." His voice had a warning note to it and I swallowed hard. I looked to the older man for some reassurance.

"You will be safe with him," the older man said to me. "Northman, I will see you back in your office." And with that the man disappeared in front of my eyes with a 'pop' sound.

I was aware that I was staring at the blank space where he had once stood, my mouth agape. How did he just disappear like that. This was too much to take in and I began to feel a little faint. The other man was all of a sudden behind me and had his arms wrapped tightly around me. I felt secure in his arms and leaned back into him, shutting my eyes to keep calm.

"Don't look down and don't make a sound." He whispered into my ear with surprisingly cool breath.

All of a sudden we shot up into the air at breakneck speed. The surprise of it all meant that I couldn't have made a sound if I had tried. His arms were tight around me as he flew, and I opened one eye to see that we were high above Shreveport. The city looked beautiful beneath me and I was convinced that it must have been a very vivid dream as there was no way I could possibly be in the arms of this man flying above the city. Just as I was starting to enjoy the trip we started to descend and landed in the landscaped gardens of a huge house. He let me go slowly so I could regain my ability to walk and he then moved inhumanly quickly and gracefully towards the house.

I hesitated for a moment before running to catch up with him. He waited for me at the door and stood back, silently giving me entrance to what I assumed to be his house.

"If you want anything to eat or drink help yourself. The kitchen has been stocked for you."

For me? What did that mean? I wasn't feeling very hungry so I just went into a the fridge finding a soda which I opened and devoured. He watched me the whole time, and when I'd finished the soda he indicated for me to follow him. He led me through a grand hallway and into an office where the older man was already sat on a large leather coach in the room. He indicated for me to sit down, which I did. There was also a blonde female in a pale pink suit sat on the desk as the taller man went to sit behind it, his very presence engulfing the room. He spoke quickly to the female in some unknown language and I waited for someone to explain to me what the hell was going on.

"Okay," the older man said. "It is time for introductions all round. I am Niall Brigant, this is Eric Northman and his child Pam Ravenscroft." Child? The man hardly looked old enough to have a child of her age. Sensing my confusion, Niall went on. "I know that this is going to be a lot to take in in one night, but we must explain this to you. "I am your great-grandfather. I am a Prince in the Fae realm and you are my kin."

"Fae, as in fairy? As in Tinkerbell?" He did not look amused at my association.

"Sookie," he sighed, "there is much of this world you don't know about. That no one knows about."

"Then why are you telling me?"

"Because you are important. And if we hadn't got to you first then much more dangerous creatures would have."

I was suddenly feeling very scared, what was I letting myself in for. I found myself wishing I was back in solitary confinement where no one could hurt me.

"And what is he then, superman?" I asked. Pam guffawed loudly earning a low growl from Eric which she ignored.

"Eric and Pam are vampires Eric is Pam's maker, he turned her into a vampire." Niall informed me nonchalantly.

Vampire, seriously? "I didn't know vampires could fly." I said simply.

"Most can't. I am very old." He tone was matter of fact and bored.

"How old?" I asked, curious.

"I am over one thousand years old. I was a Viking in my human days."

Wow, that was old. "I still don't understand what you want with me. I am nothing special."

"For a start, Sookie, you are my kin. That alone makes you special. No one else in your family has the same essential spark that you do. Your father and brother bear no Fae qualities other than good looks. But you are special."

"So my telepathy – that's because I'm part Fae?"

Niall looked thoughtful for a moment. "No. It is not a Fae quality. I do not know where that has come from, it has possibly come from your mother's side, but its more likely to be from you grandmother's line. My son was attracted to your grandmother, after all."

I was confused. "So my grandfather was your son?"

"Your true grandfather was, yes, not the one that you knew." I was sure that my confusion was evident on my face. "Your grandmother had an extra marital affair with my son Fintan. He had a human mother and fell in love with your grandmother, fathering both of her children."

Shit, that was a lot to take in. Gran had an affair and the man I thought I knew to be my grandfather wasn't.

He went on. "It is very likely that you will come into your Fae powers soon enough, but right now we needed to keep you safe. Telepathy is a prized and valued gift in the supernatural world and there are those who would use you for their own end." He turned to the vampire who had remained still throughout my conversation with Niall. "I take it you have tried to glamour her?"

"Yes." He said curtly.

"And she cannot be glamoured?"

"That is correct."

"As I expected. Sookie, I have known Eric for over five hundred years, and as vampires go he is an honourable one. Vampires and fairies do not normally get on. To a vampire we smell delicious, and our kinds have been at war in the past."

"So how come he hasn't tried to eat you then?"

"Oh, he has in the past, but I have used some powerful magic to hide my smell." I yawned involuntarily. "It is getting late and you need to sleep. I have asked Eric that he keep you safe, and this house is heavily guarded and hidden by magic. You will not leave the confines of this house for your own safety, but I am sure that you will be comfortable here. I will be back again in a few days and we will talk further." He looked to Eric but I did not see what was silently agreed between them, and the he popped out of the room as he had done earlier.

As soon as he was gone Pam was at my side on the couch. "Oh, Master, she smells delicious. Can I have a taste?" Her fangs were down and she made no attempt to hide the fact that she was salivating over me.

I recoiled from her, but I knew there was no way I was ever going to escape her. "No you will not. She is mine," was Eric's booming response.

"No fair, you always get all the fun." She pouted at him with humour.

"Leave, Pam." His voice was booming and commanding.

She rolled her eyes at him before sniffing me again, obviously licking her fangs and then flitting out of the room. Eric was suddenly out from behind his desk and stood in front of me.

"I will show you to your room. As Niall said, you will not leave the confines of my home and gardens, but there is no reason why you will not be comfortable here."

He left the room and I followed him up the huge staircase and into a room at the top and to the left. The room was huge with a large king sized four poster bed in dark wood with a deep red quilt over the top. The room was comfortable and plushly decorated. He showed me to a large en-suite bathroom with an enormous walk in shower and tub big enough for four. When we walked back into the room I collapsed down onto the bed feeling tired and emotional from what had been a very eventful night.

"You will find plenty of clothes in the closet," he pointed to the other door that had not been opened and I assumed it was a walk-in closet.

He remained standing in front of me, his presence dominating the room. He was truly a beautiful specimen of a man, if he could be called that. He exuded power and confidence and I was finding myself severely affected by his presence. I didn't quite know where my lust was coming from, I had never so much as kissed a man before, but there was no doubt that Eric was incredibly attractive and his gaze was intense.

I audibly swallowed and looked up into his eyes. "Are you going to bite me?" I asked in a small voice. I didn't know whether I wanted him to or not, and I knew nothing of vampire feeding habits.

"Are you offering, little one?" he asked back with a dangerous smile on his face.

"I … um … I don't know. You can … I mean, if you want to, if that's what you do. … You're letting me stay here, so … um … what I'm saying that if you want to bite me you can."

I was staring at his boots, unable to look him in the eye. In a flash he was suddenly in front of me, millimetres away from touching me, but not actually physically touching me. He lifted my chin so my face was level with his.

"Sookie," he purred, "I want nothing more than to bite you right now, to feed from you. You smell divine, like no other I have ever encountered in all my years. You smell like fairy, but more subtle, and somehow even better. I can assure you that it is taking all of my self control to not ravish you right now, to not rip the clothes of your beautiful body and rub myself all over you before fucking and feeding from you until dawn."

I could feel a pool of moisture form between my legs as he was talking to me, his cool breath on my neck. I swallowed again, feeling myself flush all over at the proximity to him and my treacherous body's reaction to him.

"You need to understand that for vampires, feeding and sex are closely linked. I can smell that you are a virgin, and although I can tell that you are turned on by me I do not wish to hurt you. Luckily for you I have already fed well tonight, though maybe you would permit me a sip?" Could he really smell that?

I was embarrassed by my reaction to this stranger who was a vampire, but I could not help myself. His fangs were down and they were truly a work of art. My hand had moved to his face before I could stop myself and the tip of my finger traced down the length of one his fangs. He growled from deep within his chest, and the next thing I knew he was on top of me pinning me down on the bed, his eyes clouded with lust and his mouth salivating.

"You should learn to be careful around vampires. I have much more restraint than a younger one would, and you would not be so lucky."

He took my hand and punctured my finger on his incredibly sharp fang. It stung momentarily, but as he drew the blood from my finger the pleasure was immense. It felt like my whole body was supplying the blood in that finger, and as he sucked harder I could feel the pull from deep within my groin as my sex pulsed. I let out a soft moan as he devoured that small amount of blood from my finger, but was disappointed when all too soon he had let go of my finger and the wound had been sealed.

He got off me and stood by the bed, his eyes still staring at me hungrily and making no effort to hide the huge erection that was straining against his jeans.

"You should sleep," was all he said and then he left the room in a flash.

I felt incredibly frustrated, both sexually and that I still knew no more of the situation I was in. I walked in to the closet, shocked to see that it was fully stocked with all manner of clothes for me that all appeared to be in my size. I did not want to know how he knew what size I was. I rummaged through a few drawers before finding some clean underwear and a knee-length satin nightdress.

After changing I crawled under the covers of the huge bed and thought of the events of the evening. I had gone to sleep earlier that night in the solitary confinement, and now I was in the home of an incredibly hot vampire, I had met my great-grandfather and I was now feeling incredibly horny from having him take a little blood from me.

I was fully expecting that at some point I was going to freak out, but at that moment I only felt horny. I had no idea where Eric was, I assumed that he had gone out or was in his own secret room, but my hand found my centre and I dipped my finger into myself before rubbing small circles on my nub. I thought of Eric and the effect he had on me when he sucked the blood from my finger, and it did not take long for me to reach my peak. After that my body relaxed and I fell into a deep sleep to face my first day on the outside for over ten years.

* * *

_So what do you think? I'd love to know your comments._


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for all your great reviews, I'm glad this had been received so well. I have lots to do with this, so I will try and update again this weekend.

* * *

_

**Eric**

"Really just a month?" Pam asked, her eyebrows raised.

"Yes. The Queen called earlier to say the Revelation is being brought forward due to a few recent 'unfortunate incidents' over the world and the council have brought it forward. Nan Flanagan is going to be the American spokes-vamp for the publicity."

Pam rolled her eyes. "Seriously? That bitch is power hungry. She'll think that if she's the public face then she's going to have some control over us. Shit. I always hated her." Pam had had more than a few run ins with Nan, and the feeling of dislike between them was mutual. Personally I thought Nan was an idiot, but as public figures went she wasn't a bad choice."

Pam was sat in the chair opposite the large desk which inhabited my office. We'd owned the bar for a few years, and it attracted the more 'alternative' youth of Shreveport, playing predominantly rock, punk and metal music. And it was inhabited by the goths, punks, emos or whatever they wanted to call themselves these days. Pam usually referred to them as vermin and she had a point, but they served their purpose and were easily glamoured into being a meal and a fuck. I had already made plans to shut the club two weeks before the revelation to have a re-fit, relaunching after the Revelation as 'Fangtasia'. It was Pam's choice of name, but it suited and was memorable. I already had the vampire staff lined up and adequate merchandise, and I'd informed the area vampires that their presence was mandatory a three times a week.

Things were going to change drastically when the vampires came out of the coffin, and I fully intended to capitalise on it. Fangtasia would be the first vampire bar in the state, if not country and it would mean there would be a steady stream of fangbangers which would be queueing up for some time with a 'real' vampire and wear the fang marks with pride.

Pam nodded to me and left the office to assume her position on the door of the club, and I leaned back into my chair placing my feet on the desk as I picked up a few files to review. A few hours later and the club was in full swing. Pam knocked on the door of the office, I indicated for her to come in and she entered with two girls, a blonde and a brunette. Both girls were well within Pam's glamour and she indicated for the blonde to come to me as she and the brunette sat on the large leather couch. The blonde was a little thin for my liking but attractive enough. She was one I had not had before and hoped to hell that she knew what she was doing. Pam had to stop me from nearly draining a girl a few nights before who had no idea what she was doing.

She walked around the desk, her eyes on mine as she slipped off her panties letting them fall to the floor but leaving her short skirt on. She sat straddled on my lap and I raised an eyebrow as she reached between us, unbuckled my belt and lowered the zip of my fly. She was obviously very skilled so I leaned back into my chair, my arms linked behind my head and I watched her. She removed my already hard dick from my jeans, skilfully rubbed me a few times, twisting her hand as she want down, before she stood on her tip toes and lowered herself as far as she could onto me. It was obvious she wasn't going to be able to take my whole length in one go, and she slowly lowered herself onto me a few times before I roughly grabbed her hips and began pounding into her from my seated position. I glamoured her into keeping quiet and kept going. Her walls clenched tightly around me after only a few strokes, but I kept pounding into her nonetheless. After what must have been her third orgasm I reached my own and bit savagely into her neck, her warm yet bland blood pouring down my throat as I drank deeply.

Once satiated I licked her wounds to hide the evidence of my feed and glamoured the fuck out of her to forget the events of the night.

"You can get that one again, she knows what she's doing." I said to Pam as she laughed and went back out into the bar and I started to read through my emails.

It was around half an hour later that Pam's alarm peaked and she told me through our bond that I had company. Seconds later there was a further knock at the door and Pam walked in, fangs down with Niall Brigant. She smirked at me and exaggerated licking her lips before exiting the office.

"Niall, it has been a long time." I indicated for him to sit down and he took a seat in the leather chair opposite my own.

"I believe it is over two hundred years." He stated simply.

Niall had the very annoying ability to mask his own scent, yet knowing how good he tasted was still enough to get me worked up and my dick hardened. Fairies. Tricky and deception, but oh so tasty! To his credit he didn't flinch as my fangs came down as I thought about the treat that was his blood.

"And to what do I owe this pleasure." I purred.

"I have a business proposition for you and somewhat of a favour to ask. I believe you owe me one." Annoyingly, I did. It must have been in the late 1650s in Northern Europe and he did in fact get me out of a rather sticky situation with a witch who wanted me for her own. I had promised him then that I would repay the favour if I ever needed to, and Niall had waited over three hundred and fifty years for that moment. Talk about elephants …

"I do. What is it that you want?"

"I will start from the beginning. My own son Fintan took a human lover some fifty or sixty years ago and he gave her two children. The eldest of those, a son, has two children, a boy who is as useless as his father and a daughter, Sookie. My great-granddaughter is special, she has the essential spark that comes with my kind, and she is also a telepath."

A telepath? They were uncommon but not unheard of. I had known a psychic once many years ago who tasted much unlike any other human, though unfortunately I drained her by accident after an evening of fucking. Shame, she did taste good and I'd have liked more.

"I was not aware that telepathy is a trait of the Fae."

"It is not. I suspect that she inherited that from her grandmother. My son did fall in love with her after all, so she must have had something special. I'm sure that you are aware that Fintan was recently killed, and his former lover also recently passed. It seems that Fintan had kept the existence of his granddaughter hidden from me at her grandmother's request and I have only recently found out, but now I must protect her."

"Why? And what is that to me?" I didn't see where this was going. I was not going to babysit some girl as Niall was quite capable of doing that himself.

"It seems that her father, Corbett Stackhouse, has had her locked up in a mental institution for the past ten years, and my son seemed to think that she would be safer there. From whom or what I do not know."

Stackhouse. The man had been a thorn in my side for the many years since I moved to Shreveport, and we had locked swords on more than one occasion, though unfortunately not literally. As I had always won our battles I had not had the chance or need to do anything too drastic regarding him (except for glamouring some of his staff to come and work for me and stealing a few good business deals from underneath him), but then I always relished a challenge. He was well up with the human local government and had his fingers in many pies. But getting control of his daughter could be fun.

"I still don't see why you need my help. Just go in and get her on you own. It's that simple."

"Unfortunately not. The hospital is old and full of iron. I am liable to be weakened by being there and certainly cannot use magic. I need a little brute force to get her out."

"I can help with that. Though I must say I am surprised that you are willing to relinquish your favour for something so simple. I do not give out favours readily."

"That, I am well aware of, however getting her is only part of what I am asking. Once you have her you will bond to her."

In an instant I had Niall by the throat and had pushed him against the wall. I was aware he could very easily escape my grasp, but he did not struggle.

"I will not bond or even give _my_ blood to anyone. And certainly to no relation of yours."

"Once you vampires come out of the coffin she will be highly coveted as an asset."

"That is true, but why would you have her bound to me?"

"She needs to be protected. The Queen is already aware of her existence thanks to her stupid cousin and you know as well as I that things would not be good for her in the Queen's court. She has Cataliades posing as a psychiatrist at the hospital, so we need to get her out soon."

He was quite right, Sophie-Anne had a thing for talented young girls and she would certainly exploit the girl, turning her into her own personal Renfield, if not her child. I pragmatically thought for a moment that it would certainly make good business sense for me to have my own telepath, and that way the queen would have to come though me for her services. However I would be able to have her without needing to blood bond, my glamour would work just as well.

"I will agree to obtain her with you, and she can stay with me in my protection if you will not take her. But I will not agree to bond with her."

He smiled briefly, but as soon as it was there on his face it was gone and his face was a complete mask again.

"I can live with that for now. We will need to formulate a plan to get her out without raising suspicion."

"I have some weres that owe me a favour, I will arrange for them to work at the asylum. If the girl is in solitary confinement she will be easier to get without anyone noticing."

"Good. I will come back here one week from now and we shall go and get her."

With that he got up and left. I leaned back in my chair thinking of quite what I had agreed to. I had no idea why this human was in an asylum and why her family would consider it better that she were. I called Pam in and explained the situation to her. I was not surprised by her usual sardonic response, but having a fairy, even a part fairy, would certainly be tasty and I agreed to share her with Pam. Next I called the were, he answered on the second ring.

"Herveaux, I need you and one trusted other to assume position within Shreveport Mental Institution. There is a girl there by the name of Sookie who we wish to get out. You will find her and then make sure she is in solitary confinement one week from now. This is on your neck so do not let me down."

"Will this reduce my father's debt to you?" Alcide Herveaux's father had a huge gambling debt that his son was slowly paying back to me.

"To some extent. Call me when you have further details."

I hung up and headed out into the bar. I generally stayed away from the bar area as I was too noticeable and the females (and sometimes males as well) would usually throw themselves at me. It was something I fully intended to capitalise on once the bar was relaunched as Fangtasia, but right now it was an inconvenience. I looked over to where my thrown would be in the corner of the room raised on a slight plinth where I would be able to survey the goings on in my bar.

A week later, after the were had informed that him and Tray Dawson were in position within the institution and the girl was in solitary, I met Niall within the grounds of the hospital. The fairy was certainly right about all the iron, though I did notice he had very fine gloves on that would no doubt protect him from the harshness of the metal. I easily forced open a few doors of the old, abandoned part of the hospital and we walked to the door that the were had indicated was where she was.

As we approached the door I could already smell how delectable she smelt, and I hardened, instantly straining against my jeans. We stopped, and just as I was about to remove the door Niall stopped me.

"Northman, I repeat that no harm will come to her. I am placing her in your protection and you will not pass her around like some common whore. She is special, and you will come to realise that. If it is in your nature at all, do not scare her. Once we leave here I will meet you back at your house"

"Fine. I will fly the girl back. But I repeat that I will not bond with her."

He smiled that damn annoying smile again and indicated for me to remove the door. The weres had already been told to cover our tracks once the girl was gone, and an alternative blonde was going to take her place in solitary confinement.

I removed the door from its hinges and Niall went in before me as I stood in the doorway. She immediately tried to hide herself at the back of the bed, but the sensory overload that hit me was almost overwhelming and it took all my willpower to not push the fairy aside and take her then and there. I could see her taking both Niall and then me in and I never took my eyes of her as I analysed every inch of her that I could see. She was beautiful, naturally blonde in the same shade as my own with luscious curves and flawless skin. She had brilliant blue eyes that showed an intelligence and perfect lips that would look superb on my cock. I looked forward to seeing much, much more of her. Niall handed her the clothes we had brought for her and I looked forward with trepidation to seeing her change.

"Eric, outside." I finally took my eyes of the blonde to scowl at him before we both left the room to give her some privacy.

Once we were out of the building she showed her skill in indicating that the two weres were approaching, however I had smelt the stinking weres coming much earlier so was not phased. The nodded their respect to me and confirmed to Niall they would follow their orders.

When I spoke to her for the first time her eyes were wide as she regarded me and I trapped her in my gaze. I began to probe her mind, but found it impenetrable as if she had brushed off my approach on her mind. I tried again, yet found I could not glamour her – maybe it was her fairy blood or telepathy. Yet she held my gaze the whole time as I stared deep into her eyes.

Niall disappeared in his usual rude way, leaving me alone with the beautiful woman. I moved to stand behind her, pushing my erection into the small of her back as I breathed in her heavenly scent. I moved my head so my lips were close to her ear and I could hear the blood pulsing through her body as her heart rate increased at my closeness. She seemed to melt back into my body and it was all I could do to suppress a moan. I held her closer to me, told her to keep quiet and then shot up into the air, taking a slightly longer route to my house than necessary to keep the closeness of the wonderful being. She truly was intoxicating and I could not remember ever in my thousand years being so drawn to a human. I wondered what magic she must have to be able to draw me in in such a way.

I landed in my garden and walked towards my house taking the time to compose myself and willing my erection down but still savouring her scent on my clothes. I'd had Bobby Burnham fully stock the kitchen for her with appliances, food and drink and I indicated for her to help herself to anything she wished. She seemed a little taken aback, but I assumed this to be surprise at my hospitality. I was still unable to take my eyes off her as she drank, and once finished I led her to my office where Pam and Niall were waiting.

Niall formally introduced Pam and I to her and introduced himself as her great-grandfather and a fairy. She seemed to take everything very well, including that I was vampire. He told her of her grandmother's affair, which for some reason she reason she took harder than the fact she was stood in a room with a fairy prince and two vampires.

While Niall had been explaining all to Sookie, Pam and I had been having our own conversation but neither one of us taking our eyes of the beautiful woman in the room.

"_She's quite something. Nice of the Prince to drop her in our laps."_

"_She is mine, Pamela."_

"_Touchy. I thought you were going to share?" _Luckily for her she had humour in her voice.

"_I will not."_

"_And she's a virgin, I can smell it from here."_

"_I doubt she has had any contact with men. She is totally unspoiled."_

"_Then she will have a good tutor then."_

"_That she will."_

"_But if you ever need any assistance …"_

Our conversation was cut short by the fairy asking me if I had tried to glamour her. I had to admit that I could not and I felt Pam's surprise. I had never once been unable to glamour a human before, but then this girl was not totally human. I was almost as surprised to hear Niall call me an honourable vampire, but I had known him a long time and we had fought side by side in the past. I had a level of respect for him as he was ruthless as I was in protecting what was his, and had walked the realms for over eight hundred years.

As soon as Niall left Pam made her move on Sookie purely to wind me up, so I had to remind my child that she was mine. She swore at me under her breath after breathing in Sookie's scent and rolled her eyes as she left.

I escorted Sookie to one of the bedrooms on the upper floor that had also been furnished with plenty of clothes and amenities for her so she would be comfortable and I showed her the large en-suite bathroom. As she sat down on the bed I could not drag myself away from her. It was almost as if she had hypnotised or glamoured me herself. She met me eyes as she somehow pulled me to her and then asked if I was going to bite her.

I could not keep the smile of my face as I asked her if she was offering to which she quickly got very flustered. I was pleased to see she was as attracted to me as I was to her, and I bent down to her, to be close to her as I told her quite what I wanted to do to her. I could smell her excitement and I nearly lost it right then. Her juices smelled divine and I wanted nothing more than to bite her, to fuck her, to make her mine. I had allowed my fangs to descend for the first time. But rather than recoil from me she did something quite unexpected as she ran her finger down the length of my fang. I stiffened further as I tasted her skin on my fang and I growled a low rumbling moan.

In an instant I had pushed her back on the bed and held her down, my lust almost overpowering me as my mouth watered. I was desperate to taste her sweet blood which I was not now going to deny myself of. I took her finger, puncturing it on my fang and drew deeply on the wound as I tasted and felt her blood trickling down my throat. She was even better than I had imagined. She certainly tasted like the Fae but there was something else, something that I could not put my finger on. She was truly a goddess.

When I managed to release her finger I sealed her wound with my saliva and quickly moved off the bed. It was evident she had seen my erection but I was not going to hide the effect this girl had on my body. I let her to her sleep and left her room, shutting the door silently on my way out. I stood and listened for a moment as I heard her go into the closet, evidently to find something to wear to sleep in. As I realised I was not ready to see the last of her so quickly I went outside so I could fly up to her bedroom window and then take my position on the branch of a nearby tree.

I watched her come out of the closet with a lilac satin nightdress and clean underwear and I watched her get changed, obviously completely oblivious to the fact that I was outside her window. Her body was perfect, womanly and hourglass, rounded in all the right places with beautiful large breasts, a waspish waist and curved hips above shapely long legs. Her skin was slightly tan in places though I was certain she would probably enjoy the sun and tan well and I would encourage her to do so. I would love nothing more than to taste the sun on her skin.

Once she had climbed into bed I witnessed her sink down into the eiderdown of the covers, but it seemed she was very much awake. She laid still for a while before I could make out the unmistakable movements and sounds of her masturbating. I was astounded, this beautiful and innocent fairy wasn't as innocent as she seemed. I watched, transfixed, unable to move from that spot if I had tried. My own dick had stiffened as soon as I had realised what she was doing and I was painfully hard against the zip of my fly. I rubbed myself a few times through my jeans but that was not helping. I wanted her. I watched and listened to her until she started moaning softly and wondered what she was thinking about – was she thinking of me? I certainly hoped so, this would make things much more interesting. I stayed and watched until she had fallen asleep and I left the house.

I immediately instructed my wear guards to be closer to the house so she would be safe and I flew quickly to the bar as I needed to get rid of my sexual tension. As soon as I arrived I found a reasonably attractive brunette and glamoured her into following me back to my office. I could not face taking a blonde as none would be up to the standard of the one that was back in my house. Once the door of my office was shut I pulled the clothes off the girl, pushed her against the wall and pushed into her violently up to the hilt on my first go. I violently slammed into her again and again, my hand over her mouth to keep her from screaming too loudly. I shut my eyes so I did not have to see the girl who had black tears running from her overly made up eyes. I thought only of Sookie, but the smell was not right, this was not her. As I finally managed to come I bit into the girls neck only to find her blood tainted by drugs and alcohol. I immediately stopped and spat the mouthful I had over the floor.

I glamoured the girl into never drinking or taking drugs again, and to certainly never come to my bar again and I resorted to pulling one of the new bottled bloods out of the fridge and heating it for a few seconds. It tasted vile, but somehow better than the worthless blood bag who I had just been with. As I laid on the couch drinking the blood Pam walked in, raising her eyebrow at my choice of drink and smirking at me for drinking the artificial crap.

"You have tasted the fairy then?" She asked knowingly.

"Yes, and she tastes even better than she smells."

"I have no idea why Niall would think it was a good idea to place a part-fairy in the home of one of the oldest vampires in the country. And that he wants you to bind with her?"

"I do not know what Niall is planning, but it seems reasonable to keep her away from the Queen and I am the only one that can. Sophie-Anne is young and she fears me, but knows that I do not want to be king as long as she doesn't piss me off."

"And what next?"

"I do not know, and I do not like that. This is an unexpected event. We will shut Fangtasia as planned next weekend in preparation of the Revelation. Sookie is to stay with me, and I am certain that Niall will explain more once he gets his fairy self out of his ass."

Pam laughed loudly as she walked out of my office. "Fairies are far to full of themselves. Though if they ever want a little vampire …."

She had a lusty look on her face as she considered the taste of fairy blood, but all I could think of was my own fairy residing in my home. I bid farewell to my child, leaving her to close the bar and I quickly flew home, sending the weres back to their outposts. When I reached home I took off my boots and crept silently upstairs to her room and listened at the door to make sure she was asleep before creeping in. She looked like an angel as she slept and I spent the rest of the night watching her, leaving only when I could feel the dawn approaching. As I went to leave I heard her softly moan my name and I span on my heels to see if she had seen me, but she was evidently still asleep. I smiled to myself as I went back downstairs to write her a note in the kitchen before heading into my underground chamber.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sookie**

I awoke that morning at midday having slept the best I had in years. The bed was huge and comfortable with soft sheets and the quiet around me was pure joy. I woke feeling confused at first, not quite remembering or believing the events of the night before. Yet here I was in this plushly decorated room in a soft bed having being broken out of the mental institution by a fairy who claimed to be my great-grandfather and a vampire, who's house I was now staying in. A vampire who was incredibly good looking and who I had some rather steamy and vivid dreams about.

I went to get out of bed and instantly blushed as I remembered pleasuring myself to thoughts of the vampire the night before. I had no idea how he had the effect that he did on me - had he somehow hypnotised me? Niall had mentioned that Eric couldn't glamour me, whatever that was, but had he done something else to me? I had never really had leave to be attracted to any men other than a few boys at school before I was institutionalised, but everyone always considered me to be a freak at school and I was generally referred to as 'Crazy Sookie'. And the fact that I could hear precisely what was going through their head was certainly no turn on. Hence I was twenty-six years old and I'd never so much as kissed a man let alone had any kind of sexual relationship.

Yet Eric wasn't a man, he was a vampire and one thousand years old. But the best thing was that I couldn't hear him. The place where his thoughts should be was a complete void. When we were so close together last night I wanted him so badly, I was so attracted to him, I wanted and needed his attention. Yet I didn't know him or anything about vampires in general. From the fiction I had read they were dangerous and manipulative, something they must have been to have remained out of public knowledge for such a long time

I headed to the shower and got in, relishing the three shower heads massaging my body as the water pelted down on me at the perfect temperature. The whole place was a world away from the institution where I had been held. There, the beds were lumpy and narrow, the showers would constantly change temperature assuming you were lucky enough to get any hot water at all, and there was certainly never any privacy – certainly for a telepath. I was surprised at how thoughtful a host Eric was considering the bathroom was fully stocked with what looked like very expensive toiletries. I washed my hair and stood for about ten minutes just enjoying the shower on my body. Once out I dried and wrapped myself up in a robe before heading into the closet to find some clothes to wear. I really was amazed at quite how much was here, I only owned a fraction of the amount of clothes that was here and they were mostly second hand.

I'd generally always worn jeans and a t-shirt previously, but I'd always preferred dresses so I found a cute white summer dress that had small red flowers all over it. I found some plain white underwear and pulled the dress on. It was truly a beautifully flattering dress that fitted my curves in all the right places and I felt feminine for the first time in a long time. After drying and curling my hair with the state of the art hair dryer and straighteners, I put on a little mascara and headed out of my room to investigate the rest of the house.

The house seemed much bigger in the daylight than it had last night, and I wondered around the circular open plan corridor, the magnificent stairs the centrepiece of the large hallway down below. There seemed to be six bedrooms, each fairly large with its own bathroom. I was a little apprehensive that one of these rooms might have been my host's, but he was no where to be seen and I assumed he would be in a more secure position underground. Possibly in a coffin, though I really had no idea if that stereotype was true.

After viewing all of the upstairs rooms I headed down the ornate staircase to the foyer down below and headed into the direction I remembered the kitchen to be since my stomach was rumbling. It was nearly one in the afternoon so I decided that some lunch was in order. The kitchen was beautiful in the daylight with cool stone tiles underneath my feet, cherry wood cupboards and a dark marble work surface. The cooker, fridge and other appliances were in cool stainless steel and looked like they had never been used, though being in the home of a vampire I assumed they probably weren't. Did he have other visitors to stay or was I the only one? The list of things I had to ask Eric was getting longer and longer.

I made myself a dinner of some smoked salmon and poached eggs with a side salad and washed it down with a large glass of fresh orange juice. When I'd entered the kitchen I'd noticed an envelope with my name on it written in an ornate script that I assumed to be Eric's, but I decided to eat before reading it. Once I'd washed up the dishes I'd used I picked up the envelope and headed back into the entranceway before locating the living room on the opposite side to where Eric's office had been.

The room was beautifully and tastefully decorated with a pale wood floor and predominantly cream walls, but with the chimney breast painted in a dark red to accentuate the large fire place that was the centrepiece of the room. There were two large dark leather couches at ninety degree angles and I sank down into the corner of one of them to read Eric's letter.

_Miss Stackhouse,_

_I would again like to welcome you to my home and further point out that you should treat this as your own home while you are here. You are free to wonder around the house or spend time in the gardens or swimming pool area. I have an extensive library of both books and films and you are welcome to read or watch whatever you like._

_My only request is that you do not leave the grounds of the house unaccompanied, though I am more than willing to take you out once we have discussed the matter further with your great-grandfather. I do not want you to feel that you are yet again under house arrest. There are guards situated at the main gates and around the perimeter of the grounds, but you will have complete privacy if you wish to sunbathe or swim._

_I will see you at first dark as I feel there is much we need to discuss, and much I need to tell you about the world you live in._

_Yours,_

_E._

I was quite shocked at his hospitality and did feel strangely at home here despite the fact that I had been here for less than twenty four hours. I picked up Eric's letter and went to investigate the rest of the ground floor of the house. I found a large and light library with books as far as the eye could see, many of which looked to be very old. I picked up one at random, surprised that it wasn't dusty and opened it. I recognised the book to be an old copy of _War and Peace_ though in French and I wondered whether Eric was able to speak French, and how many other languages for that matter.

I went into the next room to find a dark room with no windows. I flicked the glowing switch on the wall to find that the room was a mini movie theatre with a huge screen at one end and very comfortable looking chairs. I expected there to be many DVDs or videos, but found instead that there was a computer set up in the corner of the room which seemed to show a library of films. I'd not seen many new films in the years I'd been in the institution, but I recognised _Heathers_ as one my favourite films and clicked on it, only for the film to start playing on the screen only a few seconds later. I was astonished at what he had, but decided I'd rather spend time soaking up the sun then inside.

After finding a small gym and a laundry room I went back into the kitchen and out into the gardens where I had 'landed' the night before. Just thinking about flying with Eric was incredible. Who'd have thought that I'd ever be flying over the skies of Shreveport with a gorgeous Viking vampire. It was just unreal. I walked around the well-manicured gardens for a while, taking in the beautiful flowers and greenery he had and felt a little sad that he was not able to enjoy the flowers in full bloom.

The pool was large and had comfortable sun loungers around the edge. I sat down to soak up the rays for an hour of so before feeling a little warm and sitting in the shade under one of the large umbrellas. I'd fully intending to go back into the house to find a bikini to have a swim, but I'd evidently fallen asleep as when I awoke the sun was sitting low on the horizon. I was surprised I'd slept more but gathered I'd probably be having a late night so it was for the best. I went back into the kitchen and found some fresh chicken and potatoes to fry up and some more side salad.

I sat on a stool at the centre island of the kitchen and ate my dinner in a world of my own when Eric suddenly appeared at my side. He was dressed in a pair of casual jeans and a dark black vest revealing his incredibly muscular arms. His hair was slightly damp from recently being washed and hanging around his broad, muscular shoulders. He looked like a model from GQ if not a supermodel. I looked up into his eyes to see a satisfied smirk on his face as he'd obviously noticed my ogling, but I could not help but be drawn in by the depth of his sapphire blue eyes.

"Good evening, Miss Stackhouse," he purred in his beautifully lilting accent, "I hope that you have had a pleasant day?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat and smiled up at him. "Yes, thank you. You have a beautiful home."

"And I want you to see it as your home while you are here. I can smell that you have been out in the sun."

"You can smell that?"

"Yes, vampires have a very keen sense of smell and the sun on your skin is quite intoxicating." I swallowed again, not quite knowing how to respond to that. "I'm sorry, I'm keeping you from eating, please carry on."

He walked over to a different fridge that was underneath the counter and pulled out a red coloured bottle, shook it a few times and placed it in the microwave for around ten seconds. Once heated I watched him shake it again before downing the bottle in one go. When he caught me staring at him I immediately picked up my fork again and finished the remaining food on my plate fully aware that he was watching me the whole time.

"You don't mind me eating?" I asked when I had finished.

"No, it doesn't bother me like it would a younger vampire. The younger ones are closer linked to their human lives so do have difficulty with human food, but I find watching you eat quite enjoyable."

"Umm, thanks. What was that you drank?"

"Synthetic blood. The Japanese invented it for humans to have blood transfusions, but there is a much larger and more lucrative market for vampires. It would mean the we would not have to solely drink on human blood."

"Could a vampire survive on that stuff alone?"

"Theoretically they could, but I wouldn't imagine that any vampire would want to. It truly tastes disgusting."

"Then why are you drinking it?"

He was suddenly next to me again. "Because I don't think its a good idea for you to be around a hungry vampire." I jumped slightly and tried to back away from him slightly, but obviously noticing my movement he stepped back and took a seat at the table. "What the invention of synthetic blood does mean, however, is that vampires are now in a position to go public."

Wow, the world really was going to change. "What? When?"

"In around three weeks vampires will come out of the coffin in what will be known as the 'Great Revelation'."

"Is that why you have me staying here?"

"Partly," he said, cryptically. "You are the grand-daughter of Niall Brigant. As he told you last night, he is a Fairy Prince and well known within the supernatural world. If it was found out that you were of his kin there would be those who would seek to harm you to get to him. Niall has many enemies both within his own kind and others."

"What do you mean, 'others'? Are there other things I do not know of."

"Sookie, there are many other things in this world you do not know of. I mentioned in my letter that I have guards around the property. While at night I use vampires, during the day I have werewolves. There are also shifters who can change into other animals, some which can change into anything they like. This world also has witches, demons, pixies, dwarfs and elves to name but a few."

This was a lot to take in and I almost began to feel a little faint as I wobbled slightly on the stool. Eric was instantly at my side and held onto me to stop me falling, and once sure that I was not going to fall over or pass out he got me a glass of water in super fast speed.

"Thanks," I muttered after taking a large gulp of the drink.

Eric put out his large hand to me. "Come, lets find somewhere more comfortable to sit."

I took his hand with my free one and he led me to the living room where I had sat earlier on that day. I sat on one end of a couch putting my drink down on a coaster on a small table, and Eric sat on my end of the other couch.

Eric sat and watched me, his eyes never leaving me as I tried to think of something to break the silence. I looked around the room again which seemed so much different now it was night time. It somehow seemed more imposing, but maybe that was just because Eric was in the room.

"So, um, why do you need guards? I'd have thought a thousand year old vampire would be pretty strong."

"I am very strong, but I am also Sheriff of this area and therefore a vampire of power. I am one of the eldest vampires in this country and I have not lived this long by not being careful. So yes, I do have guards and my home is also magically hidden from those who have not been told about it."

"What is your position?"

"I am the Sheriff of Area Five, that being North-Western Louisiana. All other vampires in the area must report to me, and I report to the Queen of Louisiana."

He exuded power and confidence as he spoke, and I was quite certain he puffed his chest out slightly as he somehow seemed even larger than before.

"Queen? As in royalty?"

"Yes. Each state has its own king or queen, although some monarchs do have more than one state. It is the Queen of Louisiana who I am keeping you safe from."

"Why? I mean, if she's your boss then why wouldn't you tell her."

"As I explained, telepaths are much coveted in our world. If she knew I had you she would try to take you from me, and she would not give you the freedom that I will give you. Niall knows that and it is for that reason that he has asked me to look after you. He does not wish for you to be under her control."

I was beginning to get quite scared and almost wished I was back in the institution where I was safe.

"Why would you look after me?" I asked in a small voice. "I mean, aren't you going to get in trouble if she finds out you have me? That you've been keeping me from her?"

"That is quite likely, though I do not plan on letting her know any time soon. You may think that you were safer before, but I can assure you that you were not. You have a cousin, I believe?" I nodded. "Well it seems she is a lover of the Queen's and has told her about your telepathic abilities. Your so called psychiatrist Dr Cataliades was in fact a demon who worked for her and was sent to test your abilities. Luckily for you, Cataliades is actually a lawyer rather than psychiatrist, and he also works for both Niall and I. Niall has told him of the situation and that you are now with me, so he will report false information back to the queen. Though it may not be so good for your cousin." He smirked, but I couldn't help but feel bad for my cousin, she was yet another member of my family that I would never see again.

"Will I ever get to see my family again?" I asked, feeling a little lonely.

"Do you really want to? Isn't it your family that had you locked up there in the first place?"

"I guess, but they're still my family. Though I was only really close to my Gran and she died recently. I didn't even get to go to her funeral." I suddenly felt very sad and sorry for myself as I thought of quite what I had missed out on from all the years I spent locked up. I had learnt early on that thinking too much about the life I didn't have was no good for me at all.

We both sat in silence for a while, but Eric never took his eyes off me. I could feel his stare on me and the pure power that seemed to emanate from him. He was a beautiful man, but he scared the life out of me.

"You don't need to fear me. I will not harm you." I must have looked stunned that he had known my thoughts. "I can tell from your face that your emotions are in turmoil and I can smell the fear you have of me. You may be living here a while so it will be best if we get to know one another."

"How long is a while? What is going to happen now?"

"That, I do not know. Niall has said that he will come and see you to explain further, but for the time being my role is to keep you safe, which you will be as long as you keep yourself to the confines of my home."

"Don't you have to work, be the sheriff?"

"Yes, I will not be here all the time. I own a bar in Shreveport where I work from. Once the vampires come out in public I will reopen the bar as Fangtasia, it will be the only vampire bar in the state if not the country." He looked very smug as he said that.

"Who would go there? Surely most people will be scared of vampires, won't they?"

"Some will. We do not expect the news to go out without religious groups condemning us as devils, but there will be those who are fascinated by us and those who want to become like us."

"And your bar will be capitalising on that?" He certainly seemed to be quite the capitalist, and judging from his home he was not short of cash.

"Precisely. And it will have other benefits as well," he smirked.

"Meaning …"

He leaned forward and his gaze became predatory again. "As I explained to you last night, to a vampire, blood and sex are very closely linked. Right now to get both vampires use their glamour. Once we are out in the open there will be those who will queue up to be fed from and to have sex with a vampire."

"What does glamouring mean? Niall asked you last night if you could glamour me, what is it?" I was recoiling slightly into the back of the sofa as he inched ever closer to me.

"You are the only human in one thousand years who has resisted my glamour, though it will be because you are not entirely human. Our glamour is the reason that vampires have managed to stay unknown for thousands of years. In essence we can control a human, get them to do as we wish or to forget something. We use it when we feed from them." He was very matter of fact about his feeding habits.

I thought for a moment. "So what you're saying is that at the moment you find a girl in your bar, glamour her and then have sex and feed from her?"

"That is correct." He stated simply.

"But she doesn't remember anything about it, nor does she give you consent in the first place." I stated. I was getting a little angry and my voice had raised.

"Also correct."

Eric simply sat still in his seat and looked at me as I said my piece, his face showing no emotion or reaction to my words. I got up from the couch and started walking away from him and out of the room before I turned back to him as my anger levels rose further.

"Do you not consider that tantamount to rape? It's no different to some man giving a girl a date rape drug so she doesn't remember them having sex, and what's worse is that you're draining blood from her as well! That's despicable, how could …"

Eric was suddenly right in front of me and he looked mightily pissed off. I tried to escape from him but he was too quick and I was backed up against a wall with no way I was going to get past him. His eyes were dark with anger and I was fairly certain he was shaking slightly as he tried to contain his rage. I was certain in that instant that if he hadn't been charged with my protection then I would have been shredded to pieces by the very angry vampire in front of me.

"Sookie," he said with warning in his voice. "You do not understand the ways of the vampire. I will not apologise for the way that I am. I can assure you that there are vampires who are much, much worse than me. Would you rather I killed the humans I feed from?" I had thought it was a rhetorical question, but he was staring daggers at me so I shook my head meekly. "Would you rather I had pets? Humans who were permanently glamoured to serve me, addicted to me, addicted to my blood. Because that is what other vampires in my position do. It is certainly what the Queen would do to you if she had you. I do not expect you to understand, but you will not accuse me using your human morals. You think those girls don't enjoy themselves? That I don't have them orgasming multiple times when I am with them?"

His voice was thick with lust and anger as he pinned me against the wall, his fangs descended. I had not been able to withhold my tears as he spoke to me, and I truly felt sorry for the way I had spoken to him.

"Eric, I'm sorry, I …"

"Don't." He hissed at me, his face millimetres from my own. "Do not apologise when you don't mean it."

"I …"

"I SAID, DON'T!" He shouted, which only made me cry harder and I sank down the wall, my legs giving way beneath me. He stepped back to allow me some space to get up and walked over to the opposite side of the room.

I managed to pull myself up off the floor and wiped my eyes from the tears I had shed. I looked over to him, his back to me. I could see the muscles of his back and shoulder tensing as I started making tentative steps towards him. I wanted to touch him, I wanted to show that I truly was sorry for judging him in the way I did. I was still certain that from a human point of view glamouring a human for sex and blood was very close to rape, it seemed barbaric in fact, but I understood that this ancient being should not be judged by human standards.

When I reached him I hesitantly put my hand on his tense shoulder and he seemed to relax his muscles slightly. He turned to face me and I noticed his eyes seemed to be rimmed with red, almost as if it was blood. I stared into his eyes and saw pain, and it hurt me that my misguided assumptions had caused that, but I was determined to not lower my gaze.

He unnecessarily sighed. "You must realise that I have been this way for a thousand years. I did not ask to become vampire but I have done what I have had to to survive. I understand that you see me as a monster," I tried to object but he stopped me before I had started. "And the truth is I probably am. But I have only done what I have had to. Things will change when we make ourselves known, probably for the better for all parties, but there will be those who are unwilling to make the change."

He walked away from me again towards the doorway of the room. "I wished that we could have been friends, Sookie, but I want you to be comfortable here."

He didn't say any more than that and shot out of the room at inhuman speed. I tried to chase after him but by the time I had got to the door of the room he was no where to be found. I walked back over to the couch, sat down and put my head in my hands. What had I done? Couldn't I have kept my mouth shut, allowed him to explain before making accusations? I didn't understand the world he lived in, but it was also the world that he was protecting me from by letting me stay here.

I tested my telepathy to see if I could locate the void anywhere, completely lowering my shields and searching for him. When I found the void I was looking for I followed my own sixth sense towards the back of house, running through the kitchen and into the garden. I made out the figure of Eric in the distance at the back of the huge garden as he uprooted a fully grown tree and threw it overarm as if it weighed no more than a javelin, the tree coming to rest some distance away with an almighty crash. Eric then let out a heartbreaking roar and shot up high into the night sky and out of my line of vision.

I sank down on the lawn and allowed myself to cry further, though feeling slightly puzzled as to why Eric had been quite so upset at my comments. I truly wanted to apologise to him to show my sincerity, but I didn't want to do it in the form of a note. I went to bed that night and didn't sleep anywhere near as well as I had the night before, tossing and turning and not getting restful sleep.

The next day I pottered around the house, cleaning a bit, reading in the library and then making myself a meal for the evening, surprised that somehow his kitchen had been restocked of the things I had used the day before. I hadn't been able to sense him during the day, but maybe that was because he technically was dead during the day.

I'd made sure that I had finished my meal long before sunset, and I sat silently in the kitchen waiting for him to make an appearance. Through lowering my shields I'd known almost as soon as he woke up, but then he was gone. I hadn't heard a sound in the house, but I knew he was no longer in his resting place. I couldn't help but feel dejected and a little melancholy that he had left without speaking to me, but I was determined to wait up and see him. I found a recent Ian McEwan book I hadn't read in Eric's library and sat in the living room, my shields fully lowered, waiting for any sign that he had returned.

However at some point I must have fallen asleep as I awoke the following morning in my bedroom, the sunlight filling the room. I was still also wearing the dress I'd been wearing the night before, but my shoes had been removed and placed neatly at the end of my bed. I looked around the room for any sign that Eric had written me a note, but there was none.

Feeling more despondent then ever, I poured myself a bath and sank into the warm water as it relaxed my muscles. I spent the rest of the day by the swimming pool soaking up the sun's rays, but as night came there was no sign of him. I again tried to wait up for Eric that night, and yet again woke up the next morning in my own bed.

I didn't see him until five days later.

* * *

_And I was planning on not having too much angst in this one - oops!_

_Thanks again for all your reviews - I hope to update again soon._


	4. Chapter 4

**Eric**

I had to get out of there before I did something I knew I would regret. I left the room as quickly as I could and disappeared from sight to the far end of the large garden. When I came to a halt I punched a tree hard, my hand disappearing into the wood as the tree cracked around my arm and I relished the pain it caused. Why did this human affect me in this way? No one had ever dared to say that to me before, and I should have ripped her limb from limb for daring the suggest that what I did, what vampires did, was nothing better than rape. But was she right? And why did I care that she saw me as a monster? I had done much worse in my thousand years, things I would never tell another, things which had I been human I'd have been sentenced to death many times over.

I'd been shaking from the anger as I pushed her against that wall, using every bit off strength I had to not drain her dry as her smell filled my senses, intoxicating me, my mouth watering from the sensation that it would be to drink more of her beautiful blood. And then her tears, as fairy laced as her blood and trickling down her face mere inches from my own. I was desperate to lick them from her, to wipe away her tears but I knew that I would not have been able to contain myself from wanting more of her and she would have been proved right.

We had seemed to have been getting on okay, but it had been hard to keep away from her though. She was dressed in the most beautifully feminine white and red dress that had made my mouth salivate the second I saw her eating at my kitchen table. It clung to her beautifully round breasts and hips and came in at her slim waist, her perfectly shaped legs sat curled around the stool she was sat on.

I had no idea why I was so drawn to her, but I was not going to allow emotions cloud my judgement. She had insulted me and my kind and if she hadn't have been under Niall's protection then I would have drained her and then ripped her to pieces, limb from limb.

I could feel my anger growing and I uprooted the tree I had punched and threw it over arm into the distance. I was aware that Sookie had come out of my house and saw what I did, but I did not turn back to her and merely flew up into the night sky and out of sight. I landed around half an hour later by a lake, not really sure where I had gone. My phone suddenly started silently buzzing in my pocket and I was glad that Sookie did not know my number. I looked at the caller ID before answering.

"Pamela."

"Master …. is everything okay, your emotions spiked …."

Pam was right to be concerned. She had been with me for over two hundred years and I had never had an evening like I had had. "All is fine," I stated simply.

"You haven't killed her have you?"

"No. I have not."

"Eric, what did she do?" Her voice was much softer than normal with no hint of snark whatsoever. My child knew me well.

"She does not understand our ways. She sees me as nothing more than a monster. She accused me of rape, that in glamouring someone we are effectively raping them as they have no control or memory. I will allow her to stay in my house, but it will be nothing more than that. Niall will have to take her himself as soon as he reappears."

"But you were upset and hurt, I felt your emotions. Why is she affecting you like this?"

I did not want this conversation. "That is inconsequential. Niall should be back within a week and she will go with him."

"But why were you hurt by her words? She does not understand her own world let alone ours."

"Pamela, that is enough. Do not make me punish you for this, you will talk no more of this matter. I will be at Fangtasia with half an hour, make sure my feed is waiting for me."

I hit the cancel button on my phone and flew back up into the cold night sky. I needed to get that girl out of my thoughts, she should not be affecting me in the way I did. I should not care that she considers me to be a monster, but my reaction to her merely proved that point. I made her cry and cower from me and didn't except her apology, and even then she tried to comfort me. What was she doing to me?

I landed at Fangtasia precisely when I said I would and was pleased to see the blonde from the other week was waiting for me in my office. I stalked into the office pleased to smell that she was already ready for me. She approached me with trepidation as I walked to the centre of the office and she knelt down in front of me, releasing me from my jeans and taking my length expertly into her mouth, one hand on the base of my dick and the other fondling my balls. I gripped onto her head as she sucked harder, gently running her teeth along my length and flicking her tongue over the tip. I looked down to the blonde head in front of me and imagined that it was Sookie instead and suddenly things improved, her soft mouth working along my length at a steady pace and rhythm until I came hard down the back of her throat. When she was finished she looked up at me with deep brown eyes instead of blue ones – this was not Sookie, this was not right.

I pushed her off me, glamoured her to forget what she had done and stalked over to my desk, dismissing the girl as I suddenly did not feel hungry. Why did I want Sookie so much? I did all I could to push her out of my thoughts and spent the rest of the night working on area business along with the upcoming renovations of Fangtasia, feeding once again on the bottled blood.

About an hour before dawn I headed back to my home and found myself hovering outside Sookie's window, though this time her sleep did not seem as restful as it previously had. When I could feel dawn fast approaching I went down to my hidden underground lair and crawled into the large bed with only minutes to go until I would be dead for the day, something I was very grateful for as my thoughts were in a dark place.

When I awoke the next morning, however, my thoughts were still in that dark place. I got out of my bed, showered and then went to my office. The office above ground was more for show and visitors then any real work. It was around half an hour before sunset when I sank behind my desk and heated a bag of donor blood that I kept down here for emergencies. I fired up my laptop and found myself clicking on the surveillance cameras that were around my home. I had cameras all around the property, both inside and out, for my own protection and I soon located the one I was looking for. Sookie was in the kitchen picking at her meal. She was dressed in a pale yellow dress, her hair down around her shoulders and she looked truly angelic, like sunshine personified. I sat mesmerised by her as she cleaned up after herself and then went back to her seat, looking as if she was waiting for something. I soon realised she was waiting for me, that she obviously wanted to talk to me.

I leaned back into the chair and watched her. I knew I still would not be able to hold my temper if I was to talk to her. I felt strangely hurt by her comments of the night before, by her not be willing to understand what I was. I would simply wait until Niall put in an appearance and then offload her back to him. She would be much safer with him anyway and although having a telepath would be pragmatic thing to have from a business point of view, I did not think it was a good idea for her to be around me. As soon as the sun had set behind the horizon I left my underground lair via an underground tunnel which took me outside my property and I flew to my bar to meet with Alcide Herveaux, whose building company I had hired to refit my bar. Half an hour after sunset Pam knocked on the door and entered dressed in her usual two-piece suit, this time in green, and ushered the were into my office.

"Herveaux. You have had had time to review the plans and all will start on Saturday as planned?" I leaned forward menacingly, my fingers pressed together beneath my chin.

"Yes Sheriff. All is on track. I have all the requirements needed and my men will work around the clock to get things completed in ten days. That way we have some time if things do not go to plan."

I was almost impressed. "Good."

"How is the girl?"

I instantly froze in my seat and was aware that my gaze on him had become murderous. "Fine. The Prince will be taking her shortly." I noticed Pam raise her eyebrows at me but she knew to keep her mouth shut.

The Were continued, however. "Did she tell you her room mate was a witch? And quite a powerful one at that. Tray was making out with her so we could get your message to her, but he's quite smitten. He's planning on busting her out as well, we could do with your help if you're willing …"

I stood quickly, my chair crashing into the wall behind me and I had Herveaux pinned against the far wall of my office, my hand tight around his neck as he struggled to breathe. "I am not a flying delivery service for your horny friend to get his girlfriend out of the nut house. Now get out of my sight." I let go of his throat and he hastily retreated out of the room.

I looked over to Pam who had raised an eyebrow at me, but still remained quiet.

"Hungry?" she asked with a knowing smirk. She was quite aware that I had hardly fed from a human since Sookie had crashed into my life, but I was determined to prove her wrong.

"Yes, bring me in two."

She raised an eyebrow and walked out, coming back into the office shortly afterwards with three girls. Pam was evidently going to stay for this one. Pam took the brunette of the three girls leaving me with two blondes. I did all that I could to get Sookie out of my mind, and succeeded this time, going down on one girl while I was fucking the other, both girls moaning in pleasure as I reached my own orgasm by drinking deeply from the femoral artery of one girl and then the breast of the other. They both tasted and smelled awful compared to Sookie. And for some reason I instantly regretted being with the other girls.

Once the girls had been glamoured Pam showed them the way back into the club and then came back into my office, shutting the door behind her and sitting down in the chair opposite me.

"So, Master, who were you trying to convince there? Yourself or me?"

"Pamela, you will watch your tongue," I growled, warning her to shut the hell up.

Pam however looked at me and continued. "That girl has obviously affected you, why not at least fuck her before you give her back to Niall. It would be a waste otherwise."

"No, I will not. I am repaying Niall a favour in looking after her, and I am not getting further involved. He can deal with the Queen himself or just remove her from the state, I don't care. And anyway, why would she fuck me, its not as if I can glamour her, and she had made her thoughts quite known."

"Did you explain? Did she apologise?"

"Yes to both, now leave, I have work to do." I could tell that Pam had not finished what she was going to say, but I did not want to hear it.

I replied to the emails I'd been ignoring over the previous few days and filed my report to the Queen, somewhat forgetting to mention about the telepath who now resided in my home. I had an email back from the Queen's child, Andre, mentioning that Bill Compton would be returning to his ancestral home in Bon Temps and therefore living within my area. I found it very odd that this news had come direct from Andre rather than Compton himself. I made a mental note to go and visit Compton.

There were about two hours before dawn when I left the bar and headed back to my home. I again flew to Sookie's window but she was not in her own bed. Where was she? I could smell that she was close so there was no need for any alarm, but I was surprised to see that she was not in bed. I went back down to the lower level and found Sookie asleep on the sofa, curled up with a book on her lap. Had she been waiting up for me? I refused to think further on it and simply picked her up to carry her into her room. As I shifted her weight in my arms she curled into my chest and I could not suppress the moan that came with close contact with this girl as I buried my head into her neck and hair. She smelled divine and I could hear the blood pulsing around her body at a steady and relaxed pace. I removed the covers and laid her down on the bed, removing her shoes but not her dress for fear of her thinking worse of me. I stood and watched her sleep for a few minutes before gently kissing her on the head and going back downstairs to my underground bedroom.

The scene was almost repeated the next night. I had meetings with my area vampires all night, including a brief meeting with Bill Compton. I took an instant dislike to him, and had a feeling that he was up to something and I fully intended on keeping a close eye on him. When I arrived home Sookie was again asleep on the sofa waiting for me, and I again carried her upstairs to her own room, relishing the closeness I felt when I held her.

A few nights later at first dark I flew for around twenty minutes before landing in the backwater town of Bon Temps. When I approached Compton's run down house I found that he was not home, but I could smell the distinct smell of vampire coming on the wind from across the graveyard. As I was downwind he was not able to smell me, but I located and watched him as he surveyed the old farmhouse that did not appear to have anyone living in it. He circled the building, foolishly trying if he could get in.

"Compton," I spoke in my normal voice, knowing he would be able to hear me and he span to look in my direction.

"Sheriff." He nodded to me and moved out of the shadows to meet me. He was a good six inches shorter than me and looked weasely with his dark hair and eyes making his skin look even paler.

"What are you doing here?" He had guilt written all over his face.

"I've moved next door, just wanted to see who lived here." Lies, absolute lies, but I simply nodded.

"Who lives here? Have you investigated who owns the house?" I was interested to know quite how much research he had done.

"It's the old Stackhouse residence, the old lady apparently died a few months back. I do not know who owns the house now, but it appears to be empty."

My body froze internally but my face or stance gave nothing away. I was now sure that the reason he was here was to do with Sookie. Could I let her go out of my sight, would she be better off with me, or safer with Niall. It was increasingly evident the Queen wanted her; would she not be safer elsewhere, away from Northern Louisiana.

"Fine, Compton. Don't forget that Fangtasia will be opening in three weeks and all area vampires are required to attend the opening."

With that I shot up into the air and headed back to the bar. Once in my office I immediately dialled Niall.

"Northman, what can I do for you."

"A vampire by the name of Compton has recently moved into my area and he's been sniffing around the Stackhouse family home in Bon Temps. Tell me, is Sookie the owner now?"

"It seems so, yes. Her grandmother Adele left the house solely to her. It is a place of much magic and the woods behind the house on her property contain an entrance to the Fae Realm. I will come immediately, it is time we spoke of my great-granddaughter."

He hung up, but within minutes there was a knock at the door as Pam showed Niall into my office. He took a seat opposite me while Pam went to get a drink for him and then joined us.

"How is my great-granddaughter?" he enquired.

"I believe she is fine and quite comfortable with her living arrangements."

"You believe? What does that mean, Northman?" His tone was acidic.

"We have not spoken much, I have been busy at the bar." Partly true at least.

"What has happened? I fully expected her to fall for you, you are meant to be quite legendary in that department." He said with a smirk, cocking an eyebrow at me.

"Why would you expect that? She knows nothing of my world. She fears me as she quite rightly should, and sees me as the monster that I am. I have been happy for her to be in my house, but it is now time for you to take her back. She will not stay any longer with me."

"That was not our arrangement. She cannot stay with me, she belongs in the human realm, she belongs with you." What the hell did that mean? He went on. "She should be yours. I told you before that you will blood bond with her and that will be the case. You are the only one that can keep her safe, keep her away from the Queen. She will be a powerful being once her fairy powers manifest themselves, and she will need your strength. You should not have abandoned her."

"She does not understand the supernatural world, she makes accusations at me which I will not tolerate. And I do not have human pets …"

"She will not be your pet. She will be your equal, she will be yours as you will be hers. She will be your partner."

"But she is human." I shouted.

"She is part Fae and of my bloodline. She is also something else that I am yet to establish. Eric, you must understand that she knows nothing of your world, but she knows nothing of her own world, the human world. She was sixteen when she was locked up, but she seen the horrors of the outside world in the mind of others. She can never live a normal life and she does not belong in the world of humans, she needs guidance, and you are the one to guide her."

I thought back to my conversation with her. She had apologised for what she said, had she accepted my explanation? She had tried to speak to me the days afterwards but I avoided her, did I not want to see her for fear of hurting her with my violence or for fear of her hurting me. I was not comfortable with the emotions she instilled in me. Yet Niall was here and telling me that I was meant to be with her, to be bonded with her, to keep her from harm.

"And what do we do about Compton, the Queen. She cannot stay hidden forever."

"That she cannot. But she will only be safe once the two of you are bonded, until then she cannot leave your side."

Pam spoke up for the first time. "Master, you should go to her. I have felt the torment this has caused you, go and talk to her."

"Your child speaks sense."

I looked to Niall and then Pam. "Okay. Niall, I take it you will be coming to see Sookie yourself shortly?"

"Yes, I will be at the house at first dark tomorrow night."

"I will see you then. Pam, lock up here."

"Yes, Master." She nodded and I walked out of the bar and took to the air.

Less than five minutes later I was stood at the front door of my home and silently entered the house. Her scent was all over my home and I took a moment to breathe her in. I could sense that she was in the movie room and heard the distinctive sounds of _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ playing as I approached and silently let myself in. She hadn't noticed my entrance and I stood for a few moments watching the back of her head as she watched the large screen in front of her.

"I hope you're not getting an ideas!" I said with as much humour as I could muster.

She span in her seat, her eyes wide with fear and surprise as she saw me.

"No, I … I would never … I mean … no." It pained me that she was so fearful of me. I walked at human pace to her and sat in the seat next to hers.

"It always amused me that they pulled those silly faces when they went from their normal faces to their scary vampire face."

"At least they don't sparkle!" She looked me briefly in the eyes before dropping her gaze.

"Quite right." I picked up the remote control, paused the show and stood up, my hand to hers. "Can we talk?"

She swallowed loudly, her fear increasing. "Sure."

I led her back into the living room and we resumed the positions we had on that previous night. She was wearing a beautiful pink dress that was tight across her chest and then hung loose over her smooth curves. I could tell that she nervous as she hugged her knees underneath her.

"Sookie,"

"Eric,"

We had both started at the same time, but I sat back into the sofa and indicated for her to continue. She took a deep breath, obviously to compose herself, and then started.

"I really do want to apologise for what I said to you the other night. I was narrow-minded. I do not know much of your world, nor can I truly comprehend what it would be like to live for over a thousand years. I am sorry if I offended you. I'm sorry that I hurt you."

She had stared at my hands for the whole speech, yet at the end brought her beautiful blue eyes up to my own, fear still very much present on her face. She had been perceptive to realise that I had been hurt by her comments as I had always been able to mask my emotions well. Her blue eyes were full of tears as she looked up at me, and I could not stop myself from getting closer to her. I knelt by her legs and put my hand to her face as one solitary tear slipped from her left eye. I scooped up with my thumb and popped it into my mouth, closing my eyes and letting out a contented moan at the taste of her. When I reopened my eyes she was staring down at me.

"Sookie, do not fear me. I want to apologise to you as well. I have not been a good host to you, but I only wanted to keep you safe as I promised your great-grandfather I would. You are right in assuming that I have been a monster in the past, and I have done many things that you would no doubt condemn me for, but I did not take into account the fact that you know very little about the human world yet alone the supernatural world. I have much to teach you about the world we now live in, and things will change again once the vampires make themselves known to the wider world."

"I would like your help with that."

I looked deep into her eyes and saw her sincerity. "And I will help you."

We were both silent for a moment before she continued. "Why did you stay away from me? I waited up to talk to you, I wanted to apologise earlier, why did you not let me?"

Her eyes were still shining with tears as she spoke and it was taking all of my will power to not get closer to her. "I feared that if I got too close to you I would hurt you. You have bewitched me, Sookie. I am not used to the feelings you have instilled in me. Vampires should not have emotions other than anger or hunger. What you bring out in me is so much more. I do not like feeling like I am not in control. I am a danger to you if I cannot control myself. I have told the Prince that he should take you with him." Okay, technically not true considering Niall had refused, but I wanted to see her reaction.

Her face dropped as I spoke. "No! I don't want to leave with him. I like it here. I'd rather be here even if I don't get to see you."

"And if you do see me?" I asked in a strained voice before I could stop myself.

"Then all the better." I was shocked at her revelation and she moved closer to me. I remained deadly still as I watched her. "I need to tell you something." She took a deep breath as if she was trying to compose herself. "I've been dreaming of you since I got here. I don't know why but I feel safe with you, I know you will not hurt me. It really pained me that I had hurt you with my foolish words and I am sorry. Can we start over?"

My dick twitched in my pants as she spoke, she'd been dreaming of me? She hadn't even had any of my blood. Somehow Niall seemed to have expected this, he seemed to know that Sookie would fall for me. As I thought, she brought her hand up to my face and placed a loose strand of hair behind my ear. I could control myself any longer. My fangs descended and I pulled her closer to me, her legs either side of my body as the skirt of her dress rode up and I held her soft, warm body tight against my chest. She moaned from the close contact with me and wrapped her hands in my hair, my mouth nuzzled at her neck as I placed a soft kiss along her clavicle and up to her jugular.

She pulled back slightly, but the look in her eyes was that of lust rather than fear. "You can bite me if you want."

I groaned internally, what was this woman doing to me? "You do not know what you are saying." It was taking all of my self control to not drain her dry right there.

"I do, Eric. I want you to bite me."

I didn't need another invitation. I pushed her back on the couch and sat straddled on her. Her breathing shallowed as heart her heart rate increased. She looked up into my eyes and tilted her head to allow me better access to her neck. I was painfully hard against my jeans and I rubbed myself on her abdomen as I breathed in her scent.

I kissed her softly on the mouth, knowing that she was inexperienced and she opened her lips for me, allowing me access as I swept my tongue across her lower lip and deepened our kiss. She perfectly matched my rhythm and pulled her ever closer to me. When she need to breathe I let her go and started kissing down her neck as she moaned and writhed beneath me, inadvertently rubbing my erection in the process.

I could take it no longer. I licked along her pulse point allowing the anaesthetic qualities of my saliva to numb her skin slightly before I sank my fangs into her neck. She moaned loudly as my fangs punctured her skin and her blood filled my mouth as I swallowed deeply. She was even better than I had imagined. Definitely a taste of fairy, but so rich, sweet and fulfilling. I swallowed mouthful after mouthful of her beautiful blood, completely lost in a world that only consisted of her and me. I wanted her, I wanted all of her, and I continued to drink deeply from her.

I was brought somewhat back into my senses my the feeling of her hitting me on the back. I had drunk to much. Not to the point of draining her or anywhere close to that, but she had lost too much blood. I immediately pulled away from her and licked the wound to heal her. I looked into her eyes, placing my hands on either side of her face.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry, I drank too much. How do you feel?"

"I feel a bit woozy, light-headed. I think I need a lie down." She slumped back against the couch and shut her eyes. Her heart-rate was slowing and she looked pale.

This was not good at all. "I could give you some of my blood," I stated before really thinking.

She opened her eyes to look at me. "Would that not turn me into a vampire?"

"No. I would have had to drain you completely almost to the point of death for that to happen. Do you want to be a vampire?" I asked with a fangy smile. I had a good idea what her answer would be.

"No, I don't think I do. And I like having a tan!" It was evident that she'd spent time in the garden as her tan was much deeper than before and the sun on her skin smelled divine. "Your blood would make me feel better? Are there other effects?"

"It would be the start of a bond between us. I would be able to find you if you were in trouble, I would be able to sense your emotions. You would be likely to dream about me."

She smiled. "I already do. How do we do this?"

Fuck. I wanted her so badly and now she was going to take my blood. Maybe that old bastard Niall was right after all, though how he knew this would happen I did not know. I moved to the other end of the couch and indicated for her to lie against me between my legs. I was still hard from before and quite aware that my erection was digging into the small of her back, yet she assumed the position obligingly.

When she was comfortable and leaned against me for support I bit into my wrist and held it up to her mouth. "Drink, Sookie."

She took hold of my bloodied wrist and brought it tentatively to her mouth licking at the blood that had leaked from the bite mark before moaning slightly and locking her lips tightly around the wound and drawing deeply from me. It was heavenly having her feed from me and my lust was growing with every mouthful that she took. But I could also begin to feel her lust as my blood pulsed around her arteries and veins. As she took another draw before the wound sealed I came hard against her back, the wet patch seeping through onto her dress.

She instinctively licked the place on my wrist she'd just been feeding from and turned to look at me, looking down at the wet patch on my jeans.

"That was good for you then?" she laughed and my cold dead heart almost swelled inside my chest.

"Something like that." I smirked.

She still looked a little pale, but she was probably also tired as it was getting late.

"It's late, you should get some rest." I stood up with her still in my arms, carrying her as I had on previous nights.

"Thank you for putting me to bed those nights." She had curled into my chest and spoke into my neck, her warm breath on my throat.

"That's okay, it was the least I could do."

I carried her up to her room, setting her down softly on the bed and kissing her softly on the forehead before taking my leave.

"Stay?" I span to look into her eyes, searching them to see if she really meant it. But I could feel her sincerity through the newly formed bond. "At least until I fall asleep."

"Okay." I sat on her bed and kicked my shoes off as I watched her disappear first into the closet and then the bathroom. She came out looking divine in a knee-length red satin nightdress. I was instantly hard again. I watched her crawl into bed underneath the light covers and I moved to lie next to her, my body spooned around her.

"You can get under the covers if you wish." Fuck, this minx was going to be the death of me.

"I'm not sure that that's a good idea. My jeans are still wet and I'm not sure how well I'd be able to control myself with such close contact. I have already nearly drained you once this evening."

"Okay," she said simply, but her disappointment was evident and I smiled silently to myself. I wrapped my arm around her and she snuggled against me. I tried to will my erection down but there was nothing I could do with this close contact. I laid with her until she had fallen asleep and her breathing was slow and steady, and then headed back downstairs wanting nothing more than to fall asleep with her in my arms.

Yes, she would be mine.

* * *

Okay, I'm hoping to get one more chapter up, but I'm going on holiday to Northern England and Scotland with my hubby from Wednesday, so I won't be able to publish anything for around two weeks. Hope you all don't forget about me!

Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

_Okay, so I'm technically still on holiday, but found a place that has wireless so was able to publish what I've done so far. Having a great holiday, and Scotland is my new favourite place, completely beautiful._

_Thanks for all thew reviews, I hope to publish again by next weekend._

_And I'm VERY jealous that you lucky Americans get to watch True Blood tonight - I will be searching the internet for clips once it's aired! Yum!_

* * *

**Sookie**

I awoke that morning feeling more healthier and alive than I ever had. The night before had been an odd one. I had been beginning to feel a little neglected and lonely being in the house on my own, even though there were enough books, films and TV shows to keep me quiet for a year. I'd spent the last ten years of my life only able to get any privacy when I was in solitary confinement, but other than that it was the constant chatter of other people, both through their minds and mouths. I therefore just wasn't used to the silence and I craved company. I craved Eric's company for some reason.

I knew well enough not to try and leave Eric's home and quite simply I didn't want to. But I wished that I could talk things through with him. I knew that I had judged him without truly taken in to account his situation. I had no idea what it was like to live for a thousand years, my twenty six were just a blip on his lifespan. And to have stayed hidden for all of that time must have taken some work. I now understood that I lived in a world where humans weren't the top predator. The vampires were.

I'd tried to stay awake to speak to him for two nights, but both mornings I'd woken in my own bed having been (I assumed) carried by Eric to my room. I wished that I could have been awake for that and wanted to remember the closeness to him. I had no idea why I was so attracted to him – sure he was good looking, if not drop dead gorgeous, but I had no real reason to feel what I did for him. After quickly realising that he obviously did not want to talk to me further I fell into a routine of sunbathing during the day – partly for Eric's benefit so he would smell it on my skin if he ever did speak to me again – and then watching episodes of _Buffy_ in the evening. I'd always loved the episodes I'd seen before, and found Spike or Angelus much more attractive than Angel or Riley. I guess I liked the bad boy.

I hadn't expected or heard Eric's arrival, so when he walked in on me I was shocked to say the least. He looked incredible, dressed simply in a pair of blue jeans and tight fitting black t-shirt that showed off each and every muscle. I was quite alarmed by him being there, and when he mentioned staking I had an instant vision of him ripping me limb from limb. I stuttered a response but he ignored my mumblings and led me into the living room where I sat down in the same seat as the last time we talked.

I was nervous and fearful. Not that I thought he would hurt me – if he didn't hurt me the other night he certainly wasn't going to hurt me now – but because I wanted him to accept my apology. I didn't know why, but I felt a connection to him and I wanted more of him. We both started talking at the same time, but he allowed me to say my piece first. I couldn't look into his eyes as I spoke as I felt ashamed of the way I had treated him, instead I stared at his large hands. I could feel the sting of tears and I fought for all that I was worth to stop them sliding down my face.

When I'd finished saying what I wanted to I lifted my eyes to his, afraid of what I would see in his own eyes. His eyes were burning and intense, yet I saw no anger. In a swift move he was knelt at the foot of the couch and put his hand to my face as the tear I'd been holding back finally escaped. I watched him with surprise as he popped the tear into his mouth, seemingly relishing the taste. His apology to me was sincere, and I trusted him not to hurt me. He was right in saying that I knew nothing of the world, my own or his and that I needed guidance for which he agreed to help me.

My insides were doing somersaults as I realised this would mean I could spend more time with him, but I needed to know why he stayed away. My heart swelled when he told me he was afraid of hurting me, that he was feeling emotions he was not used to, but shattered mere moments later. He wanted me to go with the Prince? He wanted to send me away? I didn't care if he was a danger to me, there was something in me that made me know that I needed him. Even if I didn't get to see Eric I would rather be in his home than anywhere else.

I told him about the dreams I'd been having. They were powerful and felt incredibly real, and I had been getting more and more each night. I'd woken up in a sweat after the first one on my second night in his home. The dream was vivid at the time, but all I could remember when I woke was that they were about him. When they increased in frequency I began to enjoy them, aware that something was waking inside me. I felt horny and lustful for him and I came to realise that he would not hurt me, that we belonged to each other.

I asked him if we could start over, tucking a stray strand of hair behind his ear, my eyes never leaving his. He thought for a moment and then pulled me closer to him so that he was knelt between my legs and I was straddling him. His fangs had come down and I instantly found myself getting very hot and bothered by the closeness of the vampire. I couldn't suppress a moan at the closeness and had an unwavering need for him to bite me.

He was a little surprised at first, but I was soon pushed back against the sofa as he kissed me. And boy can that man kiss. I had never thought it possible to be so turned on from just kissing, but I'd of happily died in that moment. His kisses went down my neck and he licked my neck before his fangs descended into my neck. It was like nothing I had ever felt before. The closeness I felt to him as my blood freely left my own body for his was astounding. I could feel his erection pushing into me and I was desperate for some friction on my throbbing nub. He drank and drank and drank, and I was beginning to feel a little light headed from the blood loss. Shouldn't he be stopping now? I tried to find my voice to get him to stop but I could not make a sound. I hit him gently on the shoulder and tried to push him away, but I got no response. As I started feeling worse and worse I started to hit him with all that I could on his back. I'd have happily let him have every drop of my blood, but I was also quite certain he did not intend to drain me.

When he finally did pull back I collapsed back into the couch. I felt like absolute shit, but exhilarated at the same time from being bitten by this beautiful vampire and I didn't want him to know quite how bad I felt. He asked me how I felt and I made light of it. I could feel myself dropping into unconsciousness but I fought it with all that I was. And then he offered his blood to me. Something inside me knew that I wanted his blood. I had reservations about becoming a vampire, but Eric assured me that he would have to drain me completely for that to happen.

We rearranged ourselves so that I was sat with my back to him between his legs, and he bit his wrist and brought it to my mouth. I could feel how hard and horny he was, and I tentatively licked at his wrist before latching onto the wound. It was like nothing I had ever known. His blood was cool, thick and sweet and it felt right drinking from him. From the moans and groans that were coming out of Eric I gathered that he was enjoying it as well. When he came against my back I couldn't help but feel a little jealous that he was getting his fun and I wasn't, but I hoped there would be plenty of time for that.

He carried me upstairs to bed, but I didn't want him to leave. I wanted to fall asleep in his arms, I wanted his closeness to me. I changed into a red nightdress after washing my face and brushing my teeth, and I could tell that Eric approved of the red dress. The bulge in his jeans was a dead give away, and I wanted more but Eric was right that it was not the right time. I crawled into bed with Eric wrapped around me, his strong arm keeping me close to his chest and I felt safe for the first time.

The next morning I got out of bed with a spring in my step. It was nearly midday and I felt so awake, so alive. Was that because of Eric's blood? I went into the bathroom to take a shower and glanced in the mirror. My hair was somehow blonder, my skin clearer, my eyes brighter. It was truly astounding how different I looked. I had a super quick shower and slapped on some sun lotion then pulled on a turquoise bikini and summer dress over the top as I fully intended to spend the day sunbathing. I went to the kitchen to make a light lunch to find a note from Eric and a beautiful bunch of wild flowers that looked like they'd been freshly cut from the garden. I smiled and picked up his note, running my fingers along the heavy paper and marvelling at the beauty of his handwriting.

_My Dear Sookie,_

_I hope that you are well this morning, and I again apologise for taking too much of your beautiful blood. Your essence truly is incredible, but it was greedy of me to take so much and I could have hurt you. _

_Niall is going to be coming around this evening, but after that we will have some time for ourselves as I do not need to be at the bar tonight. _

_Have a good day, I look forward to seeing you tonight._

_Yours_

_E._

So we would be seeing Niall tonight. I wondered whether he would be able to explain more to me, more about my heritage. At that moment I was happy in a bubble of living away from the institution, but I knew that things could not stay like that forever. I'd already been told that the vampire Queen wanted me for my abilities, and it was no doubt going to become apparent that I was no longer a resident at the hospital. However I tried to push those thoughts out of my mind and made a light lunch before spending a few hours by the pool.

After a swim I went back inside for another shower, washing and drying my hair, shaving my legs and any other excess body hair I could find and giving myself a genuinely good pampering. There was about an hour until sundown so, remembering Eric's reaction the night before, I pulled on a matching red bra and panties set and a cute bright sun red dress that came to my knees. I found a matching red hair clip and necklace, and my look was complete. I made a dinner of grilled chicken and potatoes, and after cleaning up after myself I went into the living room with a book to await Eric's arrival.

I couldn't help but feel excited to see him, and the events of the night before gave me a little hope. I didn't know what the bond meant and I hoped that Eric would take time to explain this. I was having difficulty in concentrating on the book in my hand, but as I looked up I saw all six foot five of Eric walk into the room. And shirtless. He looked truly breathtaking, wearing only a pair of low slung jeans and black boots. His hair was loose around his shoulders but I could not stop myself but ogle his perfect body. It was truly a work of beauty and looked like he'd been sculpted by one of the Greek masters of stone-masonry, he truly was a god. I swallowed audibly as my eyes went up his chiselled abdomen to his perfect pecs and broad muscled shoulders. He was wearing a smirk as my eyes finally reached his.

I stood up, brushing my dress down and walked towards him, not knowing if I was doing so by design or a need to be closer to him. I could feel his eyes devour me in much the same way that mine had him and I watched his fangs slowly lower as he took me in. We stood just staring at each other for much longer than necessary, but I was not sure that I could take my eyes off him.

It was Eric that finally broke the silence between us and I noticed that he actually had a black button down shirt in his hand which he placed over the back of a chair – no doubt to put it on later before Niall came, but to torture me until he arrived.

"You have had a good day?" He took a step towards me.

"Yes, thank you. I feel magnificent today, better than I have ever felt."

He took another predatory step towards me so he was almost within touching distance. I felt like a deer trapped in the headlights, like the lamb giving themselves to the lion. "That would be the effect of my blood. It will make you feel more alive. It would also keep you young were you to consume it regularly."

I looked up into his sapphire blue eyes. "Do you want me to consume your blood regularly?"

He again stepped forward and pulled me closer to him, his cool body hard against mine. "I do, but after our third exchange you would become inexplicably bonded to me."

"What does that mean?" I asked almost into his chest as he was holding me tight to him.

He pulled back from me and, taking my hand, took me to the couch and sat down closely next to me. "We would be bound together by the magic of my blood. We would be able to feel each other's emotions. It would mean you would never be able to leave me, and I would never let you leave. I would always be able to find you. You would be mine."

"That seems very possessive …", I started.

"Vampires are naturally possessive. It would be recognised within vampire kind that no other vampire could touch you, that you belonged to me." He kissed me softly on the head. "Lover, you must realise that vampires very rarely bond with a human. It normally only happens for the benefit of the vampire. Very occasionally it is because the vampire loves the human, but that is almost unheard of. Normally if it happens the human is almost the servant of the vampire. In public the human would be expected to be subservient. Humans are not looked on as an equal."

I allowed him to speak but I was feeling a little appalled. I did not want to be treated that way, and I felt offended that Eric would want to bond with me if that was the way he was going to treat me. As I sat and privately fumed at what he was telling me, he sat still and regarded me. After a few minutes he went to run a finger along my cheek, but I flinched back from him.

I saw a glimpse of hurt in his eyes before his face again became a mask and he placed his hand back in his lap. "I would not treat you like that. I could not." His voice was soft and he looked deep into my eyes as he spoke.

"Why wouldn't you? Surely its vampire nature to be that way. You said that vampires would rarely love a human."

"That doesn't mean it doesn't happen."

"Eric, I wouldn't want to be bonded to you if you didn't love me. I'm sorry."

I half expected Eric to be angry with me, but he simply smiled at me, his fangs down. "Okay," was all that he said before we were interrupted by a knock at the door. He quickly got up, annoyingly put his shirt on and answered the door to Niall, showing him into the living room. He sat down on one of the couches while Eric and I sat on the other.

"You have swapped blood." Niall stated after greeting me.

I could feel my face flush. "Yes, well, um, Eric drank a little too deeply from me last night, and he gave me some blood to heal me."

Niall seemed to give Eric a knowing glance before addressing him. "You should have been more careful. You know she is part Fae, but the more you are exposed to her the less you will be inclined to drain her. Though I will warn you that her blood is likely to become an addiction to you, as yours would to Sookie."

I was stunned. I would become addicted to his blood? "Is that normal?" I asked my great grandfather.

"No, but the connection between you two is strong."

"How do you know that?" Eric asked him. "You seem to know a lot about us. It's time for answers, fairy."

The Prince sighed and sat further back into his seat looking thoughtful. "Northman, I have known since we first met seven hundred years ago that you were the mate for one of my kin. When I realised that you were living in the Shreveport area and that my son had family here, I assumed this the time, and I have reason to believe that I am correct."

This was a lot to take in. He was telling me that Eric was in fact the one for me? Eric seemed equally puzzled by what he was telling me.

"Eric, would you mind giving Sookie and I some time alone?"

"Certainly." He got up and walked out of the room, giving my hand a squeeze as he passed.

Once Eric had left the room Niall turned to me. "Sookie, tell me, what did you first feel when you met Eric?"

"Well, I was attracted to him, certainly, I mean, who wouldn't? The man's gorgeous. But I felt secure with him, somehow safe despite not knowing at first what he was. And I've been dreaming of him since I got here."

"What kind of dreams?"

I felt my face redden. "Well, quite lusty ones," I said in a small voice.

"Sookie, the pair of you may not realise it yet, but he will love you as you will love him. You will be partners and a force to be reckoned with. You will need his guidance in training your Fae abilities as he will need you to support him when required. It will be a partnership much like any true marriage. I understand that this a lot to take in since you have only known him a brief time, but the sooner the two of you are bonded the better. The Queen of Louisiana knows too much about you and she will try and take you as her own if you are not already bonded. You do not need to worry that Eric's intentions are not true, your bond will be one of equality."

"How do we complete the bond?"

"That is between you are your mate. After you have exchanged blood the third time the magic will be in place. Your bond will be much stronger than others due to your fairy heritage. No one would be able to break it, and any vampire would recognise the strength of the tie you hold to each other. But tell me, Sookie, what do you know of your Grandmother's heritage?"

"Not much, I know her family descended from England, but I know little else. Why?"

"I have been looking into your telepathy and I suspect that it comes from your Grandmother's line. I will let you know if I find out further information. For now, I must leave. I will contact you again soon." With that, he placed a kiss on my forehead that somehow sent sparks thought me and disappeared in front of me.

I sat down trying to take in what Niall had told me. He seemed to suggest that Eric and I were somehow fated, that he'd known for many centuries that I was the one for Eric. The thought scared me, but I couldn't deny that I had felt a link to him almost immediately, but did he feel the same? I was inexperienced in this world and I would need Eric's help, but did I want to tie myself to him? As I sat and thought he walked back into the room having lost his shirt again.

My eyes wondered over his torso again and I felt my mouth open slightly. "Niall's gone." I commented, my eyes still fixed on him.

"I noticed," was his response. His fangs were down and he approached me slowly.

"He said that we should bond, and the sooner the better."

"I heard."

"You did? I thought you had left?"

"I did, but vampires have good hearing. Niall knows that."

"Oh."

"Do you want to bond with me?"

"I don't know. I …." I looked away from him worried that he wouldn't reciprocate what I felt for him. "I don't want to be away from you."

He was suddenly at my side again on the couch, his cool body pressed up against mine. My heart was pounding loudly within the confines of my ribcage. "Sookie," he breathed, "I don't want to let you go. I want you here with me. I want you to be mine as I want to be yours."

My heart rate increased as I looked up into his blue eyes which were dark with lust. His face was mere inches from mine and his fangs were fully descended. I couldn't help but pant at the closeness of him and I found myself unconsciously moving closer to him. Our lips met, softly at first before he pulled me closer to him and I wrapped my body around him as he deepened the kiss.

"Sookie?" he breathed into me through our kisses.

I knew exactly what he was asking. "I want this. I want you."

He stood up and I moaned at the loss of contact with him. "Come with me," he commanded and he took my hand and led me out of the room. We walked towards what appeared to be a wall until he pushed the wall light aside and revealed a high-tech looking keypad. He entered a long series of number, placed his thumb over the black pad where it seemed to scan his thumb print.

"Give me your right hand."

I did as he asked and he held my thumb up to the pad, which scanned my thumb and then he entered another long code and the door slid open revealing a short corridor before another door. He gestured for me to follow him and shut one door behind him before the inside door opened.

"This room is light tight, and now you can come and go as you please."

I was shocked that he would allow me access to his sleeping chamber. This room was obviously cleverly hidden as I would never have guessed that there was a door hidden. "You would allow me access to where you sleep?"

He led me to the bottom of the stairs and turned to me. "Yes, little one, I have. I trust you. I want you to feel comfortable in my house and I want you with me. You are still welcome to sleep in the room upstairs, but I would very much like to fall asleep with you in my arms."

I looked around the room. There was a huge four poster bed dominating the large room with midnight blue covers and matching drapes. There was minimal other furniture, but all in a dark wood to match the bed. Eric showed me into his private bathroom, which was also huge and quite similar to the one I had upstairs, a large closet full of his clothes and another office which seemed much more used than the one I had been in on my arrival.

He walked back into the bedroom and I couldn't help but feel nervous. I had only ever kissed a man once, and that was Eric the night before. And then this vampire in front of me had over a thousand years of sexual experiences. I suddenly felt very inadequate. Obviously sensing my apprehension he walked up to me slowly and gently lifted my chin so that I was staring straight into his eyes.

"Sookie, I will not hurt you. I only want to show you the great pleasures I can provide to you. Let me teach you, Sookie."

How could I refuse? He leaned down and kissed me slowly and softly, his cool breath welcome on my increasingly flushed cheeks and neck. His scent was rich, deep and earthy and he filled my every sense. I allowed him to push me gently so that I fell onto the bed and he was quickly above me, kissing down my neck to my shoulders where he ran his tongue along my collar bone. I could not stop the moan that had escaped my lips and he continued his exploration of my body.

I allowed my hands to roam over his cool and firm chest as my hands began to familiarise the topography of his body. Eric's muscles were rippling beneath his pale skin as my hands reached his muscular shoulders and up into his long blonde hair. He was kissing further down my chest until he reached the top of my dress.

"This needs to go," he breathed into me.

"I couldn't agree more."

He got back off me, offering his hand to pull me. As I stood up he ran his hands down my body, his eyes never leaving my own as he pulled the dress off me and discarded it on the floor. He stepped back to observe the lingerie I was wearing and I was quite certain he growled, his fangs descending further. I was feeling self conscious in just my underwear, but in a sudden burst of courage I placed my hands back on his chest and tentatively lowered my hands to reach the top of his jeans. He let out a gasp as my hands started undoing the top button and then lowered his zip. Our eyes had never parted for the whole time.

Eric shook off his jeans and I allowed myself to look down at his body. I wasn't too surprised to find out that he was not wearing any boxers, but the shear size of him was enormous. I was quite certain that Eric could notice the fear that spread over me – how the hell was I going to take that?

"Eric, I'm not sure …" I was suddenly feeling very anxious, should I be doing this? I'd never done anything with a man before, and before me was this thousand year old vampire – how could I ever keep him satisfied?

"Sookie, relax," he interrupted, "I'm not going to hurt you. Let me show you pleasure, let me be your teacher."

I took a deep breath and swallowed, surrendering my body and soul over to this beautiful man. He kissed me softly on the mouth then trailed kisses down my neck, spending a little time to nibble behind my ear which caused a loud moan from me and then worked further down to my shoulders. I suddenly noticed my bra had been unhooked and Eric took each breast in his large hands, rubbing and twisting my nipples in his fingers. My panties were long since soaked, but when he took my left nipple in his mouth I was done for. After applying the same attention to the right, he continued to trail kisses, licks and soft bites down my body.

I was still standing, but I could feel my knees beginning to buckle under the intense pleasure the vampire was giving me. Obviously sensing I was close to collapse Eric led me back to the bed and positioned me in the centre. He kissed me again on the mouth – a deeper kiss this time as I wrapped my hands into his thick blonde locks and pulled a little, eliciting a moan into my mouth. Once I needed to breathe he worked quicker down my body, but not before he licked both of my hard nipples causing me to shudder on each lick.

He kissed down my body, his tongue dipping into my belly button and then he found the top of my panties. He ran his able fingers around the top of them to indicate what he was going to do, and I lifted my bum off the bed to allow him to remove them, which he did in an instant.

"Sookie, look at me."

I lifted my head slightly as I watched Eric position himself between my legs, my whole body shaking with anticipation. With his eyes constantly on mine, he gently ran a finger along my folds, dipping softly into my centre as I moaned and instantly bucked against his hand at the sheer pleasure that gently touch had given me. I had a feeling then that this vampire would give me more pleasure than I knew possible.

As we remained in eye contact with each other he began to softly lick at my sex, spreading the moisture but avoiding the place I wanted him the most. He let out a loud growl from deep within his chest as he first tasted me and I could see that he was almost enjoying this as much as me. When his tongue finally found my pulsating nub I screamed in pleasure, throwing my head back as I bucked into his face, desperate for the friction he could provide me.

"Sookie?"

"Fuck! Eric, please!"

"What Sookie, what do you want?" The grin on his face was huge.

"Keep doing that, please keep on doing that!" My voice was ragged and breathless as I spoke.

"Keep your eyes on mine then."

I did just that and he again sucked and teased at my nub as I felt one of his large fingers slip inside me, working me softly and slowly as my pleasure increased. It did not take long until the warmth started to spread over my body and I knew I was close to orgasm. It only took a few more licks and sucks and I reached my peak, coming onto his tongue as he greedily lapped up my juices.

I could hold my head up no longer and I collapsed back onto the bed feeling breathless like I had just run a marathon. Yet Eric was not done with me yet as his nimble fingers continued to play with my sensitive nub sending shockwaves throughout my body. He'd crawled up the bed to lie next to me and I turned to face him, kissing him softly to thank him for the pleasures he'd just given me, tasting my own juices on his lips.

"Thank you."

"Any time, my lover, I wish to show you more pleasures than you could ever dream possible." I had a feeling that he would as well. "Do you still wish to exchange blood with me?"

I thought back to what Niall had told me, and I knew I was beginning to fall for this vampire. I also understood that it was what had to be done. Maybe I would regret it once the bond was formed, but the fact was that I had two ancient and powerful beings telling me that it was the right thing to do, so what other option did I have? I felt very at ease with Eric, I had from first meeting him, and after spending a few days not seeing him I realised that I didn't want to me with anyone else.

"Yes, Eric. I want to bond with you."

He smiled a truly beautiful smile at me, his eyes lighting up and he leaned in to kiss me. The kiss was passionate and my whole body responded to him and I turned my body into him, my knee resting on his hip as his fingers were still softly stroking me. I was beginning to get close to orgasm again, but I was also aware that he had his bit of pleasure.

As we kissed I reached between us and touched him, just allowing my fingers to run along his length. He let out a hiss as I touched him, and I pulled back from his mouth to make sure he was okay, but from the look of bliss on his face, I was quite certain things were okay. As I started kissing him again I allowed my hand to wrap around him as far as I could, marvelling at his cool, smooth skin and I began to gently rub him as he moaned softly into my mouth.

After a few minutes of this and my own orgasm was close he pulled his lips back from me. "Sookie," he moaned, my name sounding incredible from his lips, "I'm going to bite my wrist so you can drink from me, you will need to be quick before the wound closes. I will bite you at the same time."

I nodded my affirmation, unable to find my own voice, and we shifted position so that my back was partially against his chest and my head was lying on his right shoulder. We were still both gently rubbing each other as he bit into his wrist and brought it immediately to my mouth. I needed no hesitation to latch onto the wound and started sucking hard on the wound. I felt his fangs slip effortlessly into my neck and at the same time, his fingers increased their pace – one finger dipping slowly inside me as his thumb rubbed my clit. I in turn increased my strokes on him, tightening my grip and pumping him harder as my left hand went up behind my head to grab a handful of his hair to keep him at my neck.

I was in pure bliss, the sensation of him drawing from me as I drank from him was like no other. I felt my orgasm build and then explode through my body and within seconds Eric released his load, letting go of my neck and roaring loudly. His wrist wound had since sealed itself and I curled my body into his as he held me tightly in his arms.

We stayed in that position for what may have been hours as he softly stroked my back before he carried me into his bathroom and we both got into his bath. No words needed to be spoken between us as we gently washed each other using the most gorgeous jasmine and ylang-ylang scented body wash. He washed my hair, his long fingers expertly massaging my scalp and I returned the favour, loving having his long, thick hair in my hands.

After we'd dried off he carried me back into his bedroom and we crawled under the covers and I stared up into the face of the beautiful vampire in front of me.

"Thank you," I whispered, kissing him softly on his strong nose.

"You have nothing to be thankful for, it was a pleasure for me."

"What's going to happen once we're bonded, with the queen, I mean."

"There are options and many variables. I have thought a lot about this, but I need to speak to Niall. I am certain that she knows I have you as she has already sent one vampire to your family home in Bon Temps."

I was shocked. "He was at Gran's house?"

"It seems that your grandmother left the house to you after she passed. Sookie, the queen is dangerous and power hungry, but she is less than half my age and only in her position because I have not wished to be king. She knows not to come up against me unless she has good reason to, but I too have powerful allies. I will not allow any harm to come to you, that I promise you."

He kissed me softly and I knew he was telling me the truth, that he would not let me down. As sleepiness came over me I noticed that it was much later than I expected and dawn would soon be approaching. I rolled over in Eric's arms as he curled his body around me and we both fell into a blissful, deep sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Eric**

I awoke the next morning with Sookie's back to my chest, her sweet scent making my mouth water as she intoxicated me. I could tell that she had been awake during the day as she had on a pale blue satin nightdress, but I was pleased that she had chosen to come back to me before sunset.

The night before had gone much better than I had anticipated. I had expected some resistance from her, but she seemed to accept what Niall had told her and she fully understood that us bonding was important. Although I had my own doubts initially, the more time I spent with her the more I wanted her to be mine. I was not used to having this kind of addiction to a human, even if she wasn't completely human, but she seemed almost as addicted to me. I had never known a human have such vivid dreams without having ingested vampire blood, but then I had not given any of my blood to anyone since making Pam, and only twice before that.

It had always been considered strange that Niall and I had remained acquaintances over the years, as any friendship between vampires and fairies was abnormal, and particularly ones as old and powerful as Niall and I were. But his knowing that I was the mate of one of his family was an odd one. Fairies were not known for prophecies, and it almost seemed that Sookie shared the same knowledge in saying she felt safe with me from the start. That was not something I was used to.

I had deliberately tested Sookie upon rising the previous night. I had seen from the cameras that Sookie was looking exquisite in a red dress as she'd obviously noticed my reaction to her red night gown the night before. She looked stunningly beautiful and good enough to eat in the fitted red dress that hugged her every curve. I was anxious to get to her and as soon as the sun set behind the horizon I was up and into the living room, my shirt in my hand. Her eyes were devouring me in much the same way that I was devouring her, a look of hunger in her eyes. And I was not disappointed later when I finally got her on her own. I could tell her inexperience, but she was willing to learn and I looked forward to all that I could teach her.

She stirred in my arms, inadvertently rubbing her bottom against my stiffening cock and I let out a soft moan into her ear.

"Hey," she says in a breathy voice

"How are you this evening my love? How was your day?"

"Good, I didn't do much. What time is it?"

"A little before seven. The sun will be setting in around half an hour."

She turned to face me looking a little shocked. "You're awake though?"

"Older vampires can wake before the sun sets, we do not need as much sleep as a younger vampire."

"Good to know," she smiled and kissed me softly on the cheek and I pulled her closer to me. She hooked her knee over my hip and I could not help but rip the nightdress off her she was wearing. I would replace that, and I had a feeling I would be bad news for her clothes. The feel of her breasts against my chest was exquisite and I kissed her softly, allowing her to deepen the kiss as she started to grind into my hardness.

"Sookie," I warned. I was approaching the point of no return and I was desperate to be inside her.

"I want this, I want you." She was echoing her words of the night before.

I rolled over so that she was beneath me and started kissing her softly, placing gently kisses over her face and neck, nibbling slightly on her shoulder but not leaving any lasting mark. "Sookie, you understand what this will mean, if we bond?"

"Yes. I will be yours as you will be mine."

"You will be considered to be my wife. You want that?" I studied her face closely as she considered her response.

"It's an unusual way of you asking me to marry you, but yes, I do want that."

I looked deep into her eyes and felt emotions within me that had laid hidden for a millennium. I was falling for this human. I was beginning to love her and I knew I would love her for the rest of my time on this plane. She leaned up and nibbled at my neck, running her teeth along my neck and eliciting a growl from deep within my chest. I pulled her face to mine and kissed her softly, my tongue exploring her lips and mouth as she did the same to me, familiarising ourselves with each other.

Her hands were gripping tightly in my hair as I left her mouth and slowly began my descent downwards. I was nibbling at her neck and pulse point, allowing my fangs to softly graze her skin causing moans of pleasure from the beautiful blonde beneath me. She was already writhing and panting beneath me, moaning my name as my kisses and nips went further south. Her hands were desperately touching any part of me that she could and her touch felt like fire on my cool skin. This woman was truly warming and igniting my soul.

My own hands were roaming over her body as my mouth found her breasts and I began to lick and suck, taking each nipple into my mouth in turn and allowing the faintest trickle of blood to seep from each nipple as she moaned and gasped with pleasure beneath me. Allowing my hands to carry on teasing her breasts my mouth moved lower, kissing her flat tan belly and licking her until my mouth reached her curls.

Knowing what was coming she looked up at me as she opened her legs for me. Keeping eye contact all the time I gently licked, kissed, sucked and nibbled at her nub as she writhed beneath me. She was holding tightly onto my hair, pulling me closer to her centre and I relished the slight pain she caused. As I continued to massage her clit with my tongue I slowly entered a finger into her, dipping into her moisture and alternating fingers so my fingers were wet. I pushed in further then before, stretching her entrance but all the time checking I was not causing her too much pain.

As I slowly worked two fingers into her and she reached her first orgasm of the night my fingers met with the barrier of her hymen. I removed my fingers and punctured my fingertip to rub my blood on her as I breached her barrier. Sookie did not seem to notice I had done this, and I allowed myself to taste the blood that seeped from her wound before I healed her. She tasted truly heavenly and I allowed myself to momentarily lose myself in her intoxicating blood.

I resumed slowly pushing my fingers further into her as she writhed around and bucked into my hand, intent on taking more of my fingers as I added a third. She was moaning louder as I increased the pace and depth that my fingers were working at, all the time softly licking, sucking and nibbling at her mound, my free hand softly stroking her warm body.

"Eric, please," she moaned after I'd given her her second orgasm, "I want you."

"My love, I am only preparing you, I do not want you to hurt."

"I need this, I need you."

I was desperate to be within her and from her moans and her words it was evident that she also wanted it. I bit my fingers once more and rubbed my blood on the inside of her walls to numb what was coming and I crawled up her body, kissing her softly as I made my way to her lips which greeted me eagerly.

"Sookie, my love, I need you to relax. This is still likely to be a little painful."

"I know, but I want you."

I could contain myself no longer, so after positioning myself at her entrance I slowly pushed into her, kissing and stroking her the whole time, whispering words of love and encouragement as I slowly entered into her millimetre at a time. I paused for her to adjust to my size and only once I felt her relax did I continue. It was a long process before I was fully encased inside her, and a few tears had escaped her eyes which I wiped away and popped into my mouth, but I was patient and I needed her to enjoy the experience.

She felt incredible, warm, wet and tight around me with the scent of her arousal and blood filling the room. It was taking all of my self control to not ravish her or drain her dry, but I simply stayed still to allow her to stretch around my length. When I felt her move beneath me and she opened her eyes I kissed her softly and began to make slow shallow movements which had her moaning instantaneously. She wrapped her legs around me pulling me in deeper and she let out a loud guttural moan from deep in her throat and I picked up the pace, drawing further and further out of her only to push all of the way back in.

I could tell that she was close to release, and not being to far off myself I increased my pace further as I slid in and out of her as she threw back her head and moaned my name and a string of expletives as her walls clamped around me.

"Sookie, look at me." Her head snapped back up and her eyes were locked on mine as I continued to move softly within her. "I'm going to bite you now, and I want you to bite me hard to draw blood."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You will not, I promise."

I smiled and kissed her softly on the lips, trailing soft, wet kisses down her neck until I reached her sweet spot. I licked the place I intended to bite, my thrusts picking up pace again, and I bit her smooth skin as she moaned loudly. Her blood was sweet and rich as it consumed my being. I became aware of her hot breath on my own neck and felt her blunt teeth bite hard into my skin, which broke under her bite. I could feel her sucking at the wound and my blood seeping into her mouth for the first time.

I was instantly filled with her emotions – lust, satisfaction, warmth, maybe a little fear and pain but also something else, something deeper. I felt it when another orgasm exploded through her which triggered my own. I had never had a more intense orgasm as I shared Sookie's emotions with her and we both rode out our orgasms as we drank from each other.

I had to pull away from Sookie slightly as it looked like she would re-bite my healed skin and I lazily licked the wounds on her neck to heal them. I'd rolled onto my back and she moved onto her side and wrapped her body around mine. I laid there slowly breathing in her scent as her own breathing and heart rate returned to normal.

She turned her head up to me. "I feel … different. I can feel you, sense you. I can tell that you're happy."

"I am."

"What will this mean for us? This is permanent right? I'll always be able to feel you like this? What happens if we're further away from each other?"

"We'll have a strong connection over miles, though after that I believe that we'll be able to sense each other, know where the other is. However Niall said that our bond will be strong so in truth I do not know everything until we test it. You are mine now, Miss Stackhouse." I kissed her softly on the nose.

"Is it similar to what you have with Pam as her maker?"

"Yes in some ways, though I feel a much stronger connection to you. Hers I can switch on and off and I have more power and control over her. I would not be able to influence you as I can her. Except maybe to make you enjoy yourself!" I pushed strong feelings of lust through the bond and watched as her cheeks reddened and she squirmed on the bed next to me.

"Thank you."

"For what, giving you great orgasms?"

"Well yes, you certainly have a gracious plenty down there, but thank you for being so gentle. I guess I always had hang ups around sex having only seen it in the minds of others, including women that had been hurt and abused. Promise me that you will never be rough with me."

"I promise you that. Unless of course you ask for it!" I winked at her and she slapped me on the chest. I had not thought about some of the horrors that Sookie must have seen in the minds of others concerning sex and violence, and I made a mental note to protect her from that as much as I possibly could. "Sookie, I'm sorry that I did not consider this. I understand now why you would consider what a vampire does to be tantamount to rape."

"Eric, no. I understand as well. I get that glamouring was the only way that you guys have stayed under the radar for so long, and I certainly now see that blood and sex to come hand in hand with you. I guess I've just seen some pretty horrible things. I just need you to be gentle with me, at least at first."

"That, I will be. Though seriously, gracious plenty? I prefer enormous."

She rolled her eyes. "Well I don't want to expand your ego too much."

We laid together for a while longer just enjoying each other's company as we explored the bond that we now shared. We were interrupted however by the sound of Sookie's belly rumbling.

"Have you eaten today, lover?"

She looked a little sheepish. "I had a bowl of cereal earlier, but I haven't had much. I guess I am a little hungry."

"Well lets feed you being that you've been good enough to feed me." I took her hand and pulled her out of bed as we got dressed. I think she was a little surprised that I had clothes for her in my room as well, but she didn't make any comments as we walked back up to the kitchen. She pulled some things out of the fridge and cupboards and started cooking for herself as I watched on. Once her food was cooked I grabbed a bottle of the new blood substitute, heated it for the specified time and sat and watched her eat.

She looked at the bottle I was drinking intently. "You said that in a few weeks the vampires will be public?"

"That is correct. In two weeks time the whole world will know that vampires do in fact exist."

"And then what, how will things change?"

"It will mean we can all be more open, feeding will be easier as there will be those who will freely give their blood to a vampire. We will eventually be recognised as citizens and we will not have to hide in the shadows. We know there will be opposition from the church groups – there always has been – but we will be able to be more open."

"Does that mean I can go out with you?"

I realised that she must have a lonely existence, and I would not be able to be with her the whole time. She'd not been used to the world outside and would need a guide. "Sookie, please tell me, do you feel lonely during your days, do you wish you had someone else?"

"As in other than you? No, I only want you."

"I meant more as a friend. I'm happy for you to be out and about, but I would not want you alone and you do not know the ways of the world. I would assign you a guard, probably a Were, but do you wish for more, did you have any friends in the institution?"

"Not really. The only one I did get on with was Amelia but I only knew her for a week or so before you sprung me. She is a witch, and from her thoughts and memories she seems a powerful one. She was the only one who ever truly believed me." I could tell that she did indeed feel a little lonely and remembered that the Were Herveaux had told me Tray Dawson wanted to spring the witch from her the institution.

"Alcide Herveaux approached me previously about getting her out, and I will do that if it pleases you. As long as I could trust her I would have her brought here. She will also be good protection for you if she is as good as you say she is."

Her face brightened and I could tell that she liked the idea. "I guess it would be nice to have some company, though I don't want to compromise your safety."

My dead heart swelled at her concern for me. "I will be fine if you can confirm she is trustworthy. I will speak to the Were and we'll get her out. Tell me, are there places you wish to go?"

"I haven't really thought. Your home here is beautiful, I feel comfortable here, but I guess I'd like to do normal things. Shopping, eating out and stuff. I know we can't do that at the moment, but I'd like to do those things with you."

It was understandable that she wished to have as normal a life as possible as she'd spent the previous ten years stuck in that institution. The only problem right now was Sophie-Anne. I didn't want to risk her being seen and someone trying to take her. I knew that I needed to speak to the queen soon. She would have no right to take Sookie now that we were blood bonded and would have to petition to me to use her abilities. If only Sophie-Anne was that honourable.

"We will, I promise." I kissed her softly on the forehead and led her into the garden once she'd finished her meal. I sat her down on a sun lounger by the pool as she leaned against me, her hand softly playing with my hair.

We'd sat for some time enjoying the closeness of each other when she turned in my arms and faced me. "What of my family? I'd always wondered about them." Her eyes searched mine as I took an unnecessary breath.

"When Niall first approached me about you I instantly recognised your name. I understand that you were given a false name to distance you from them?" She nodded. "Your father has been a businessman in Shreveport for as long as I've been here, which has been around three years."

"You've met him?"

"On occasion. Obviously my business dealings have always been either through my day people or at night, and more often than not your father has sent one of his own people. Would you want to see him again?"

"I honestly don't know. At first I was always very bitter towards my family for putting me in there, but over the years I have become indifferent towards them. I'm not sure what I would feel if I saw any of them."

"I could kill them for you?" I asked with an element of humour to let her know I wasn't completely serious.

"I'm sure you would!" she laughed. "I guess I'd like to be a fly on the wall, see what they're all up to."

"I could take you on a fly by one night if you want.

"I'd like that."

"You have a brother, Jason?"

"Yeah, he's three years older than me."

"I have met him a few times, he seems very business driven though maybe not the sharpest tool in the box."

She laughed. "He never was! Were you able to glamour him?"

"What makes you think I would glamour your brother?" I ask, raising my eyebrows.

"Just a hunch!" she laughed.

"Yes, I have. I guess he doesn't have the same blood that you have."

"You haven't drank from him then?"

I laughed. "No, I generally don't drink from business associates, its too risky. And anyway I've always preferred to drink from females – they taste better." I suddenly sensed sadness from her, but I could also see a pained expression on her face. I pulled her closer to me and lifted her chin with my thumb so her eyes were on mine. "Sookie, I will not drink from anyone else, I promise you that. I am yours as you are mine. And quite simply, your blood has spoiled me for anyone else, you taste divine."

She smiled again, but I could still feel her anxiety. "But will I be able to feed enough to you, I mean, you're very big and I …"

"My love, I am very old and I do not need much blood to feed on. Your blood will happily sustain me and anyway, now the blood substitutes are around I will be able to drink those."

"But I can tell you hate them!"

"Maybe, but I have no intention of feeding of any others."

"Thank you."

She leaned in and kissed me, softly at first but as she pulled her body flush to mine she deepened the kiss. I allowed her to take control as she moaned and panted into my mouth, our tongues dancing together. She pushed me back onto the sun lounger and crawled her small frame on top of mine as I could feel the heat from her as she ground onto me.

She withdrew her mouth, her stared deep into my eyes. "I never want to leave you, Eric. I could happily live here until the end of my days."

"Would you want to become vampire?"

"I haven't really thought about it to be honest. But to be with you, maybe."

I could not keep the smile off my face and was certain that Sookie could sense my pleasure as she began to nibble down my neck. "I want you, Eric."

I could hardly refuse her and we began to kiss each other and quickly remove our clothes to get as close to each other as possible. She was still sat straddled across my lap when all clothing had been disposed of and I flipped her over, my mouth reaching her mound as she held her breath in anticipation. I began to suck and nibble at her as I inserted two fingers into her already wet entrance. I could tell from her slight gasping that she was a little tender, so I withdrew my fingers and punctured them to apply my healing blood to her insides as I rubbed her.

Once she'd reached her peak I positioned myself at her entrance and pushed my emotions through the bond to this small creature beneath me. I had never known love in my life or undeath, but I was fairly certain I was feeling the beginnings of it. I could not even think of being away from her, I needed her like oxygen I used to breathe. I pushed in slowly to allow her to adjust again, but it didn't take long for her to start moving beneath me and soon I had picked up the pace and we were both moaning in pleasure. I lifted her up in my arms and held her as I continued to thrust into her tight entrance, my fangs grazing her shoulder as her first orgasm hit and she clenched around me.

Her moaning was increasing the whole time and she soon spurred me on to own orgasm as I felt her bite down on the nipple she'd been softly sucking. I let out a string of expletives in various languages as I came and she again orgasmed with a scream of my name.

I held her in my arms as she came back down to earth and she started giggling in my arms.

"What?"

"I was just hoping that you don't have any neighbours!"

"None within a good few hundred metres." I chose not to mention the Were guards who without doubt would have heard us. "Come, lets go back inside, I need to speak to Pam concerning the witch."

Once dressed I picked her up and carried her back inside where she went to watch a further episode of _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_, much to my amusement. I went back downstairs to my office and first called Pam. She answered on the second ring.

"You have bonded with her?" she asked immediately to my surprise.

"Yes. You can tell?"

"Our bond felt different. She is good then, your telepath."

I chose not to answer that question. "I need you to speak to the Were Tray Dawson. He helped get Sookie out of the hospital, but it seems there is also a witch in there who became a friend of Sookie's and she may be useful. Speak the Dawson about him being a daytime guard to Sookie, and if he agrees get the witch out of the hospital and bring her here tomorrow night. Dawson can guard the pair of them, but I also expect the witch to look out for my bonded. I will speak to them myself tomorrow night."

"Of course. Do we need to be stealthy?"

"As much as you can, but its more likely that the witch will be missed than Sookie since she was in solitary confinement and has been replaced. Just get her out and try not to be seen."

I gave her Tray Dawson's number and sat down to answer some emails I had been neglecting until I was interrupted by the phone. I recognised it as the Queen's number.

"Northman, the Queen wishes to speak with you." It was her child, Andre's voice.

"Certainly." I could hear the phone being passed to Sophie-Anne. "Your Majesty, what do I owe the honour of your call?" I hated the sucking up, but sometimes it was necessary.

"Northman, what do you know of Sookie Stackhouse?"

Fuck. "Why, your Majesty?"

"I ask the questions. Tell me."

"I am aware that she is a telepath."

"And how do you know that?" I could hear the venom in her voice and took great enjoyment in having one over her.

"Because she is my bonded."

"WHAT?" I could hear that she'd thrown something and I removed the handset from my ear. "You were responsible from removing her from the hospital?"

"She was in my area, it was my right to." Sophie-Anne knew that.

"How did you know about her."

"I glamoured one of the staff and found out," I lied with ease.

"I want her brought to me and she will remain resident at my palace. Her cousin Hadley is my newsest child. I will not have you stand in my way." She sounded murderous, but I fully expected this.

"With all due respect, your Majesty, she is going nowhere without my saying so. And I do not wish for her to be leaving Shreveport."

"That is not respect, Viking. You will bring her here."

I was getting pissed off now, but all the while mindful to keep my emotions hidden from Sookie as she would not be used to this kind of anger. "I will not. And I don't think I need to remind you that you are only in your position as I have not wanted to be King of Louisiana. I have been a king before and I can easily do it again. My area already makes a lot of money for Louisiana and that will increase once vampires are in the open. You need me, Sophie-Anne, more than I need you."

The line was silent for a few moments and I imagined she was talking to Andre. "Fine, _Sheriff_, you can keep her for now. But I want access to her when I want it."

"That can be arranged for a price and certain terms and conditions."

"Northman...," she said in a warning tone that I fully intended to ignore.

I interrupted her. "I will speak to you further if and when any such situation arises, and we can negotiate price on an ad hoc basis depending on what you wish her to do. Good night, your Majesty."

I hung up on her and immediately dialled Niall's number and informed him of my conversation with the Queen.

"It's probably better now that she does know. Have you completed your bond?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now that she is bonded it is likely to propel her Fae abilities. She will need help and training with that. I have assigned her cousin Claudine to help her with that. She is a full blooded fairy, but I can provide her with a dampening down spray that will hide her scent. However I suggest you take extra care with your bonded and find them a space to train that you do no enter."

"I can do that. I will also assign her Were guards and I am in consideration of allowing her witch friend from the institution to stay with her for company."

"I am aware of the witch, she will be of use to you." I was certain that Niall was not going to explain how he knew of the witch so I let it go.

"Fine. Ask the fairy to call me before she enters my home. It is for her own safety. I have outbuildings that I do not use that would be of use to them."

"That is good."

We both hung up and I sent a few emails regarding the conversations I'd had and then went upstairs to find Sookie where I left her. I went to sit next to her and watched with her until the end of the _Buffy_ episode, finding it really quite hilarious. I led her out of the media room and into the living room.

"I need to tell yo about the phone conversations I've just had." She nodded and I carried on. "Pam will speak to the Were about busting your witch friend out of the hospital and she will be brought here. I will also speak to Tray along with a few others about increasing the guards for you should you wish to leave during the day." She was apprehensive about leaving me, which pleased me in some ways, but I did want her to have some independence.

"I also have spoken to the Queen and she is now aware that you are mine." A jolt of fear ran through her and I pulled her to me. "She was not happy, but she knows the law and she also knows that I could easily kill her. I have many allies both within this state and elsewhere. If she tries anything I will have the right to send her to her final death, and she knows that. I have contacted the Majister regarding this and if she steps out of line, there will be repercussions.

"I have told Niall and he mentioned that now we are bonded your Fae abilities are more likely to come into force. He will be sending your cousin Claudine, who is a full blooded fairy, to assist you."

"Is that safe? Can she mask her scent like Niall can?"

"She has a spray, but I will provide you with a space in one of the out buildings that I do not use, and it would also be worthwhile if you showered before seeing me. Unless of course you want me to ravish you!" I smirked at her and she rolled her eyes.

"We'll have to see, won't we?"

I let out a growl as I moved in to kiss her. "Come, let me bathe you."

I led her downstairs and into the bathroom, washing her hair and relishing the closeness. I could tell that she was tired, so I led her back into the bedroom and laid with her until she fell asleep. After calling Pam and finishing off my work I joined her, wrapping my body around her as I drifted off into sleep for the day.


End file.
